Honestly
by AshGurl2897
Summary: Literati. Rewrite of 6.18, when Rory goes to Philadelphia to see Jess's new life. What if Rory enjoyed the kiss? What if she realized that the life she was living, was a sham? What if she realized that someone she thought she had purged herself of emotion
1. Confession

Rory decided that it had been nice here in Philadelphia. It was great to see the life that Jess had made for himself. It reassured her that he had finally become something more than a misunderstood delinquent.

Now, alone they sat facing each other.  
"I'm glad you're here." He whispered seeming to lean a little closer every second.  
"Yeah, me too." A smile spread across her face as she felt the heat between them. There was always a passion in their relationship, an intensity that she had almost found in Logan. It was never quite the same as with Jess.

His eyes searched hers for a moment, drinking in her smile, her beauty and the fact that he was even in this moment. Confident that they were on the same wavelength, he leaned even closer in and captured her lips with his. She pushed towards him, accommodating his lips and breathing in his scent. His arm reached back to that familiar place where it always rested when they kissed, and something inside of her snapped her back to reality.

Suddenly, she pulled back. "What," he asked, looking up to her.  
"I'm sorry." She stood and quickly backed away, shaking her head.  
"About what?" His look is puzzlement. There is no reason for her to be acting this way.  
"About coming here like this. I just got the flyer and I don't know…I just wanted to see your place but then this. It's not fair to you, I am such a jerk." She sighed. Her emotions swirling in so many different directions. Her heart and her hormones were screaming out to her, not to leave this situation, but her head kept telling her to go back home to Logan. That she would be better off there. Jess would only disappoint again.

"I don't even know what you're talking about." He tried again.  
"And I couldn't even cheat on him the way he cheated on me?" Had she said that aloud?  
"Who? Who cheated on you? That guy?" Jess's confusion and anger escalated every second. Hadn't she come to see him? Where was he wrong here? Hadn't see broken things off with him a long time ago. She wouldn't come to Philadelphia if she hadn't, would she?  
She sighed and nodded.

"Ah, you're still with him."  
"Yeah," she replied beginning to feel incredibly stupid.  
"I thought everything was fixed?""Everything but him." She replied.

"I hate this!" Jess interrupted. Why did she always do this to him? It's like she enjoyed it. Luring him back in every year or so. Why did he always fall for it? God, he was such a sucker.  
"You should, I'm sorry." It really was unfair to him, but sometimes she couldn't really control her emotions. She would always have something for Jess.  
"You came here alone. To Philadelphia,"  
"He was out of town." She explained.  
"I don't deserve this Rory."  
"No, you don't. You don't deserve it. I just…I'm in love with him. Despite all the bad things he's done, I can't help it. I'm in love with him."   
"Love…huh?" Jess stared blankly at her. He knew what love was. "Rory, I love you---I loved you. I loved you so much, I can't even describe it. And I'm not the kind of guy that has feelings like this, Rory. I'm the kind of guy that screams at the world, and writes to express himself. I loved you, and I fell for it every time you apologized and came running back to me because--because I thought maybe there was a chance. A chance that the passion between us could be something real if I ever got my shit together and became a successful guy, someone you could count on without destroying who I am. You were the catalyst in my life, Rory Gilmore."

"Jess---"  
"No, let me finish. You do something to me, Rory. It's been years and still every time you are around I get this renewed hope and excitement that maybe, just maybe this will be that time. The time when it's real. The time when it's my turn to be the one who sweeps you off your feet instead of the second prize, the underdog who is just pining after pointless dreams. I can't do it anymore, Rory. I need to move on with my life. I need to know right now. You say you love this guy, but do you really? If things were different, if I was closer, if things hadn't happened the way they did, would I have a chance?"

After the last words left his lips there was a long period of silence. Both stood perfectly still. He searched her emotionless face for some indication.

"It wasn't all me. You did your share of damage. You left me too many times, Dodger. Things don't always turn out the way we want them to. You aren't closer. You're here in Philadelphia and I'm at Yale, and I'm with Logan. I loved you too. Hell, I might still. I don't even know. There's always been a physical attraction between us, and I won't deny that I participated in that kiss. But we can't change the past, Jess. We are what we are. Two entirely different people perpetually in love, fated to never be together."

"Entirely different? And you're okay with that? You're okay with leaving it at that, closing the door and going back to Logan--- pretending everything is fine? What happened to you, Rory?"

"I grew up. I realized that reality sucks sometimes. I realized that I can't keep trying to live some fairytale romance. Logan is around, and he loves me for who I am. He's a good guy deep down - he's just a little mislead - kinda like you were once. You mean a lot to me, Jess." She stepped closer to him. "I wish we could be friends after all this, but I don't think it's possible. I really liked you, I really did. I'm sorry things didn't work out." She stood close to him, ran her hand through his hair as she had so many times before and placed a kiss on his lips for the last time.

"Goodbye Dodger, I'll miss you."  
With that she turned again, paused momentarily as her hand touched the doorknob and shut the door behind herself.

Jess inhaled deeply and brushed his hand across his head and down the back of his neck in a fit of frustration. She really was gone this time. He knew he'd never get over her, not a girl like that. Nevertheless, he had to try. He had to realize that she had changed, she was not an option anymore and he had to pretend to move on. Maybe someday the pretending would become reality.


	2. Was it Ever Meant to Last?

_There's an empty room,  
Full of memories.  
And everywhere I look,  
__That's where you used to be.  
_  
Rory walked quickly, in a composed manner, out to her car which was not actually as close as she had said it was. Fumbling with the keys, she struggled to keep face while still within view. Safely inside, the tears began to flow. What had she just done? She hadn't come to Philadelphia to completely break off her relationship with him! Quite to the contrary, she wanted to come to a place where she could just come visit him and see how he was but their connection was still too real and probably would always be.

_It's like a photograph,  
A moment froze in time  
I'm staring at your face,  
__Even when I close my eyes  
_  
Through quiet sobs, she replayed the recent events in her mind. The sound of one sentence kept echoing in her ears. The way he had said it, the tone of his voice, the pain and confusion that lay behind it: _"You're okay with leaving it at that, closing the door and going back to Logan--- pretending everything is fine?"_

She'd said she was. She'd said there was no other choice, but was that true? In her heart of hearts, she knew it wasn't a possibility for her to stop loving him.

_I wish I could go back,  
__And be with you again.  
Cause there's so many things I should have said  
__When I had you listening._

But it wasn't realistic to think something could ever work between them. Philadelphia and New Haven were not exactly close to each other. She did like Logan, he was a good guy and he was close, unlike Jess. It wasn't fair to either of them. Yet, something was tugging at her heart so deeply for Jess, against everything her instincts told her was right.

_As close as we were then,  
__As far as we are now,  
__As much as this wont change a thing,  
__You've got me calling out.  
_  
It began to rain and her tears fell at a pace very similar to that of the droplets outside of her car. She rested her head against the drivers side window. "What do I do?" She asked. Swallowing hard, she blinked a few times and she brushed her tears away as best she could. She placed the key into the ignition and hesitated. A moment later she was running back to were she had just been, the rain beating hard on her and quickly soaking her clothes. Approaching the door, she slowed to an abrupt stop in front of the door. Still sort of crying, she bit her lip and placed her in hand in the position to knock. Inhaling, she did, furiously. Then there was silence, and she heard no sound from behind the door. No sound but the rain and she sniffles. For what seemed like three minutes or more, she waited there. He did not come.

_Now was it ever meant to last?  
__Candled burned from yesterday.  
__The past is all we're gonna have,  
__I can't run to catch my breath.  
_  
That was it, she'd lost him for good. He'd given her the ultimatum and she'd chosen the wrong man. Now, like it or not she really did have to go back to Logan and pretend that everything was fine. She folded her arms across her chest and began to walk away slowly, lingering. Finally, she turned around and continued. Not even thinking about the rain anymore, she simply walked.

"Rory!" His voice boomed across the distance between them. She turned and stopped. He jogged toward her. "Was there something---" he asked stopping a few feet in front of her.

"I'm not okay with pretending Jess. I'm sick of pretending to be a proper socialite for Logan's friends and family. I'm sick of pretending that I don't think about you all the time. I can't pretend that I don't love you. I tried, in there, but I couldn't. I just don't know what to do. We can't possibly make a relationship work after all the trouble we've been through and now that we are so far away. I just don't know ---"

He wrapped his arms tightly around her, covering her from the rain. She sobbed into his shoulder.

A/N: I just couldn't leave them apart. It was real, but it was sad. I love me the R/J. Anyway, reviews are cool. So, think about reviewing. Thanks! Lyrics are "Where'd You Go" from Ashley Parker Angel's forthcoming album.


	3. Tell Me a Story

A/N: I'm sorry for the delay in updates, and that this is rather short. Short and sweet right? Please review. :) XOXO - Joanna  
-----------------------------------

"It's raining too hard out here for you to drive anywhere. Come back in, you can stay here for the night."

He took her hand and they ran back. Near the door they found shelter from the rain and stood there a moment - facing each other - neither saying anything. What was there to say? Neither really knew how to handle the situation. All they knew was that it felt right to be together. Ever so slowly, as he had done in one of the first moments they had shared, he gently touched her elbow and brushed his hand up her arm, contacting the bare skin. She suppressed a shiver. He pulled her close with his right arm, and he stopped. Their bodies' close, painfully close, but not touching. He looked to her for the next move. He was pretty sure she wanted to, but he wasn't going to force it, or make the same mistake he'd make earlier that day. She blinked once, bit her lip slightly (and in the most adorable way, he thought) and smiled. She leaned forward and up to press her lips to his.

This is how it felt to be special in the eyes of Jess. There was something so comfortable about him. Oh, she'd missed this. He reciprocated the kiss, deepening it until they reached an alarming pace. With his left hand, he fumbled with the doorknob. His right hand wrapped around her waist as they kissed furiously. He managed to loose the door and pushed it open with his elbow as she pushed him backwards inside his place. She kicked it shut. Quickly, they found the sofa and she collapsed on top of him with a slight giggle.

"Jess…" she murmured, "… I've missed you."

This was a state of animal passion. He kissed her neck in gentle pecks from her chin and on down. Hands were flying everywhere, hers on his belt loops, his in the small of her back and then wandering up towards her…

"Rory…" he stopped.  
"Jess…" she replied.  
"You don't want to…? Do you?" He looked at her, confused."No, is that the impression you got? It's too soon. It's not that I don't want too, because I do. I just know it would be a bad idea, emotionally. We don't even know how this is going to work. That would only complicate things…"

He stopped her mouth with another kiss.

"I assumed so. I just wanted to know for sure." He smoothed a piece of her hair back.  
"I really missed you too. But I suppose you could have figured that out."

"Maybe. I mean it's not like you chased me around Stars Hollow multiple times, showed up at my Grandma's or fought for me in front of Logan or something." She smiled sarcastically and kissed him again.

He took her hand and led her upstairs to his bedroom. He sat down on the bed. "So, want to hear the book idea that's been thumping around in my head?"

"It's that what they're calling it these days?" She laughed.  
"I'm serious." He replied.  
"Of course, Jess." She replied plopping down next to him. He scooted back to the head of the bed and reclined. She followed him. He put his arm around her and began to explain it.

"You see, it goes like this---"

--------------------------------------

Rory awoke to the sun streaming through the window, his arm around her shoulder and hers clutching across his chest. She stirred and stretched. He moved in response to her movement.

"Good morning," she said kissing him.  
"Mmm---well, GOOD morning to you too." He was in an unusually good mood, for obvious reasons. "Are you hungry? I can try and throw something together. My breakfast skills are pretty lacking. I can make some mean pasta for dinner, but my eggs and bacon leave a bit to be desired."

"We could go out. You could show me Philadelphia, all the hot spots, all the bookstores that I know you lurk in on weekends when you aren't working. I'd really like that. Just let me shower first, okay?" She got up and off the bed towards the bathroom.  
"No problem. Towels are in the right side closet."  
"Thanks. Be here when I get back, okay?" She stopped on his side of the bed, kissed him and sauntered into the bathroom.

"Yeah." That was all he could say in response. She shut the door. He sighed. God, she was so incredible. She'd changed since he'd been with her last. She was such a beautiful, intelligent woman now. It turned him on. He picked up the book he'd been reading from the nightstand.

He heard the water begin to run and he glanced over at the bathroom. "You do something to me…" he muttered.


	4. Complicated

AN: Well, hello again! I am indeed back with a new chapter. I didn't think I was going to write another (and I don't know how many more I will write) but here I am, and I did. I really appreciate the reads and the reviews, I do. But one comment I've been getting a lot is that Jess wouldn't act/say the things he is doing or saying. I'd just like to clarify 1) this is fan fiction, he can do whatever we want him to do (with an implied level of accuracy to the character) but also 2) this is new Jess, who we haven't seen much of. He's grown up, he's not who he was, so his actions and attitude is different. That's all. Just wanted to say that. Enjoy!

------------------

"So, what are you gonna get?" Jess up at her over the menu.

"I don't know, all I _really_ need is a good strong cup of coffee."  
"Some things never change. Have you considered professional help?" He smiled.  
"For my personality?" She playfully smacked him, feigning injury.  
"No, for your outrageous addiction to coffee and otherwise caffeinated beverages." He chuckled.  
"Oh," she smiled, "nope."

"What can I get for you?" A plump waitress, in her mid-forties asked, having appeared out of what seemed like nowhere.

"Two eggs, toast and coffee please," Jess responded.  
"And for you ma'am?"  
"Can I get the short stack with some fruit on the side? And coffee. Lots of coffee. Thanks."

The waitress nodded. When she had gone Rory looked over at Jess, "Ma'am? Am I old enough to be ma'am?"  
------------------  
"God Jess, this is such a great place. Seriously, I can see why you wanna live here." He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close as he walked. She nodded and smiled approvingly. "I ," she stopped.

"You what?" He asked.  
"It was dumb, never mind."  
"No Rory, tell me. You know how much it annoys me when people don't finish their sentences."  
"I'm really glad your life worked out this way, Jess. I'm so happy for you. I was worried, but I saw this potential in you. I just hoped that you'd follow it. And you did, and now you've written a book and live in this great place. It's wonderful." She smiled again. He stopped and took her by the hand, pulled her towards the nearest building and pulled her in towards him. Leaning against the building now, it was his turn.

"Well, you've changed quite a bit yourself. You had a rocky patch a while back but you've just turned into this amazing woman, Rory. You've been driving me crazy all morning. You're so different, but yet so the same. God, Rory." There was a deep guttural tone to that last phrase. He had missed her. Her eyes caught his and sensed a deep passion inside him. He caught her bottom lip with his and placed a few prolonged pecks on it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on. Nearly making out in public, neither seemed to care. This felt good, it felt right!

Rory's purse began to vibrate and ring. She tried to ignore it for a while, but she couldn't.

He stopped kissing her. "Your purse is vibrating." He deadpanned.   
"Yeah, I wonder who it is." She pulled out her phone and looked at the display. She looked up at Jess with a look of terror on her face.  
"It's Logan." He sighed. "This is great, just great. Not that I didn't know it had to happen, but not now." He threw up his arms in frustration. She ran off after him, reached out to his shoulder and turned him around. Before he could complain she kissed him, and pulled away, mouthing "I love you." She moved a few steps away and flipped her phone open.  
------------------

Logan had just gotten home. She wasn't there. Where had she gone? He had been trying to call her cell phone for a good half an hour now. He was getting furious.

"Logan! Hi!" She finally picked up.  
"Rory, where the hell are you?"  
"Well, since you were out of town this weekend, I thought I'd go over to Philly to visit someone."  
"Who?"  
"Jess, the author? You remember meeting him, right?"  
"That dark, broody little punk?"  
"Yes him, but he's not. Listen, Logan. I am gonna stay a little longer than I thought. Some things have come up. I'll call you when I know when I'm coming back."  
"What's going on Rory?"  
"I'd rather not get into it over the phone, okay Logan?"  
"Rory, come back now, please?"  
"Logan, you don't control me."  
"Rory, he's an ex isn't he?"  
"Yeah, well. So are you!" She slammed the phone closed.

------------------

"Fuck!" She cursed, nearly throwing her phone to the ground.

"What?" Jess stood, annoyed, looking at her.

"What, Jess? What? You know what? This whole thing sucks. Logan isn't gonna want to end things, even though they weren't that great before I came here, he's gonna blame it on this. He's not gonna get it. And then there's the fact that I don't have a _clue_ how we are gonna work when we are at two different places in life and geographically. Jess, what are we gonna do?" She looked up at him.

"I don't know, Rory. But we can't stand here." He took her back to his place.  
------------------

"I'm going back tomorrow." She stated after she had calmed down. They'd been discussing this now for a good hour in his living room. "I have to."

"What about us?"  
"Is there an us?" She asked.  
"I thought that's what you wanted? Rory, don't do this to me again. You dangle the bait and I take it and I get crushed every time. I'm so stupid!"  
"You aren't. I'm not trying to use you. I do want us. I just don't know if us is possible."  
"Of course it is, Rory. Long distance can work. And it's not _that_ far. You just have to want it to work. What am I saying? I sound like Doctor Phil. What did you do to me?"

She laughed. "You're much sexier than Doctor Phil."  
"Good."  
"I do want us to work." She swallowed hard. "I broke up with Logan already. I can't be single for too long, now can I? But, do you know what you are getting yourself into?" She asked.  
"I'm not making million dollar trades on the stock market, of course I do. Hopefully the result will be a little different than last time."  
"I do too." She replied. "I'm gonna go home, officially break up with Logan, and I guess we'll see where it goes from there. It's almost summer, so maybe I'll be able to come see you then."  
"Sounds, fine."

"I can't believe you put up with this. I'm so complicated."  
"Yeah, but..." He didn't finish the sentence, she knew what he was going to say. He just wrapped his arms around her.  
------------------


	5. Hardest Thing About Holding On

Her keys jingled as she fumbled with them in front of the lock. Finally, she managed to release the lock, and picked up her bag from the hallway. She shut the door quietly, hoping that Logan would either not be home, or not hear her come in right away.

Turning back into the room, it took her a moment to notice what was wrong with the room. It looked emptier then usual, colder. She dropped her bags again and ran into the bedroom. Pictures were gone, her items from the nightstand. She walked to the dresser and placed her hands hesitantly on the handles of the top drawer. She held them there a moment and looked inside. Empty, she sighed. She'd suspected as much. Returning to the living room, she noticed a pile of boxes in the corner. Everything that belonged to her was packed up.

On top of the boxes, she found a note, written in Logan's hand. It read

Rory –

Clearly, this is not working out. Here's everything. Leave the key.

Logan

Rory sighed. _Maybe, getting rid of Logan would be easier than she thought. _She pulled the key off her key ring and slammed it down on the counter, still processing.Frankly a little stunned, she sat down on one of the bar stools which lined the island. She pulled out her cell phone. Where would she go now? Who could she call? Lorelai? Luke? Jess?

"Mom," she choked into the phone. Lorelai knew what had happened to her daughter. Maybe not the whole story, but she just knew. _  
_------------------

As much as he loved working at the press, his thoughts were elsewhere today. Wondering if and when he'd hear from Rory. Cranking out page after page of the same book gave him a little time to think. Apparently, he was quite transparent. Brian, one of the other guys came over.

"What's up, dude?"  
"Nothing," he lied.  
"Girl troubles, huh? That brunette from the party? Is she worth it?"  
"Of course she is Brian, otherwise I wouldn't be wasting my time."

"Okay, just asking."  
"You don't know Rory, I do."  
"Man, this is serious." Brian deadpanned as he left.

------------------

Lorelai hadn't really talked to her daughter about what had happened yet; she simply said she could come home and stay. She wondered what exactly had happened as she unloaded a box from the trunk of Rory's Prius.

"I hate to impose, Mom, but I just need somewhere to hang my hat for a little while."

"Nonsense, Mary Sue! You can't impose on family, duh! That's what family is all about."

"I just don't wanna rock the nest," she shot a glance at Luke who was coming out of the house to retrieve another box. "you two lovebirds."  
"Believe me, the only nest rocking going on is between him and me." Lorelai smiled.  
"Eeew!"  
"What? A step too far?"  
"I seriously hope you weren't referring to our relationship as something like that of birds." Luke mumbled, entering the conversation.

"Oh, of course not!" Lorelai giggled.  
"It'll be nice to have you around, Rory. For however much time you are going to stay."

He wrapped his arm around her in a sort of side hug. It wasn't exactly awkward, and she appreciated the gesture. Luke was a great guy, she loved him. She really did. They all picked up a box, the last three and brought them into Rory's old room.

"It's really a blast from the past to be here." Rory looked around her room, still relatively untouched. Harvard banners still hung. She wondered why it was still like this, but didn't make a scene about it. Paul Anka came bounding in and jumped up on the bed. "Paul Anka!" She began to pet him vigorously.

"Rory, I wouldn't." Lorelai winced. "Paul Anka, get down!" He did as obeyed.  
"Just trying to be friendly, geez!"  
"Well, he doesn't like to be pet vigorously. He goes a little," she motioned small circles around her head to signify crazy.  
"You two are perfect for each other." Rory smiled.  
"Funny, I raised a funny kid." Lorelai looked at Luke.  
"Don't look at me, I'm not part of this." He replied leaving the room.  
The girls looked at each other and just smiled.  
------------------

Rory sat on the porch with her journal on her lap as she watched the sun go down. Little Stars Hollow was so familiar, but it had been so long since she'd actually spent much time in it. It was oddly comfortable to be home, even with all that was going on with the house being renovated and Luke and Lorelai reinventing their relationship. She sighed, doodling a little at the top of the page. She didn't know what to write. Actually, it wasn't that. She knew what to write, she just didn't know how to write it.

"Hey honey, want a cup?" She held out a coffee cup to her.  
"Yeah, thanks." She took it. "I am addicted." She murmured, staring of into the distance.  
"Hmm?"  
"Oh, it's just someone reminded me of my addiction to coffee the other day at breakfast."  
"Who?"  
"Jess," she looked up. "It's a long story."  
"What happened, Rory?" Lorelai looked at her. "What happened? Why did you get kicked out of Logan's place?"

She sighed. "It's a long story."  
"I've got nothing but time."  
"Okay, well. Okay. Logan and I were having issues for quite a while now, but this last weekend I went to see a friend in Philadelphia because I got invited to this party they were having."  
"A friend?"  
"Jess," she almost winced to mention his name in Lorelai's presence.  
"Oh, and something bad happened?"  
"Well, no. I didn't tell Logan, and he kind of freaked out. He met Jess when he visited earlier this year while I was at Grandma's, and they instantly hated each other. He cheated on me, so it wasn't like things were great to begin with."  
"Who cheated on you? Logan?"  
"Yes. And then, when Jess kissed me, I don't know. It felt so right. I felt like myself again. This past year has been really weird, just personally. A lot of things changed, and you know that, but being back with Jess again was so good. I felt normal again."  
"What now?"  
"Well, we kind of talked about it. Well, we talked about it a great deal, actually. And we are going to give it another try. I really love him, Mom. I've never given him a fair shot. He was always the second choice, the forbidden lover. He really does care about me, and I realized how much I care about him. I've never stopped thinking about him, all these years."

"So, you are gonna try it? But he lives in Philly."  
"Yes. I know. I was considering living there this summer, just for something different and fun. Just see how things with us can be if we are close, ya know?"  
"Yeah."  
"I know you hate him, Mom. It's my life though, I have to make my own choices now."  
"I don't hate him, Rory. He's got good enough taste to choose you. If he cares about you like you seem to think he does, then maybe I was totally wrong about him."  
"He's changed. He's so much more than he was. He was holding himself back. He wrote a book. It's great! He said I was the reason he is who he is today. I can't imagine that, but I guess he has changed, so."  
"You're pretty amazing, Rory."  
"Thanks."  
"So, what are you going to do?"  
"Sleep on it, I guess. Finish the year at Yale, and see what happens for this summer."  
"Sounds good." Lorelai nodded, sipping her coffee.

------------------

"Have you talked to Jess lately?" She asked slipping into bed beside him.  
"A while ago, why?" He wrapped his arm around her as she snuggled into his shoulder.

"She's seeing him again."  
"Rory?"  
"Yeah. He's in Philly and we wrote a book. Apparently, he's quite a new man."  
"He is different. He seems a little more straight and narrow. Granted, I haven't talked to him that much, but I see it. How is she seeing him?"  
"It's a long story."  
"I thought she was with that Logan shmuck?"  
"That's why she's here. Do you listen? He kicked her out, they broke up."  
"And Jess was the reason?"  
"Circumstantially, apparently."

"Hmm," he replied.

"Hmm, indeed. What is that supposed to mean?"  
"Means what it means. Just, hmm."  
"What do you think of them? I mean, she seems to really think he loves her."  
"He does."  
"He does?"  
"Oh yeah. I know what it is to be in love with a Gilmore. I know the symptoms, and he's got 'em all. Plus, he's mentioned it. Not necessarily in so many words, but he has."  
"How often do you talk to him?"  
"Not very often, but once every few months. Kinda feel obligated, like he's my own."  
"You didn't answer my question."  
"What do I think of them?" He asked. She nodded. "I think Jess has changed a lot. He's become someone that maybe she can depend on. He does seem to love her. Let them try at least. Heavens knows there was a lot that stood between us."  
"Well, lets not get into that, right now!" She smiled. He kissed her, his stubble brushing her face roughly.  
"Goodnight," he whispered.  
"Goodnight," she replied.

------------------

Harvard. That seemed like so long ago. What had she been thinking? So much had changed since then. She pulled open a dresser drawer. This revealed many worthless items, bobby pins and the like. However, the next drawer she opened contained something a bit more promising. It was a very small, brown box and she knew what was in it. Carefully, she lifted the lid. These were all the things that reminded her of Jess. Symbolic items mostly. Her copy of Howl with his "notes" in the margins, a few little gifts he had given her, and the only real pictures that she had of them together. One of those dumb photo booth things. They captured the truth of their relationship. In the first, they simply smiled at the camera. In the second, he was kissing her on the cheek and the third was a Jess looking typically gruff and James Dean like, and Rory giggling.

How could she have left this? She questioned. She pulled her phone out from her pocket, and looked at it a moment, contemplating. She fiddled with the buttons, moving up and down in her contact list. Her cursor came to rest on his name: Jess Mariano Cell. She pressed the call button.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. No answer. It wasn't that late there, but maybe he was asleep.

His machine picked up. "Hey, this is Jess. You obviously called for a reason, so leave a message." BEEP!

"Hey Jess, it's just me. I just," she paused. "I just thought I'd call you and tell you I got home alright, I'm staying with my mom as Logan kicked me out. But, that's actually good news, so yeah. Just thinking about you. No need to call back, I mean, no rush. Have a good night." She hung up, sighed, and curled up on her bed. Hugging a pillow, she fell asleep.

------------------

Rory awoke the next morning to bright sunlight and loud noises. After a moment to realize where she was, she knew what it was, contractors. She stirred, noticing that she had somehow ended up under the covers during the night. Rubbing her eyes, she looked in the mirror and padded out to the kitchen. Yawning, she poured herself a bowl of cereal. Nothing in this kitchen had changed. That was a relief.

"Good morning, Rory."  
"Morning, Luke."

------------------

Jess awoke and rubbed his hair a little bit. Today was definitely a messy look day. Entering the kitchen, he grabbed a bowl for some breakfast. He picked up his phone to see if he had any messages. Reading the screen, it said:

1 Missed Call: Rory Gilmore  
1 New Message!

He sighed, a bit relieved that she was still talking to him. He dialed his number and listened to the message.  
------------------


	6. Does it ever end up how you plan?

"Well, I guess I missed you. I've never been much of a message person, so yeah, you know."

He hung up and glanced at the clock on the wall. "Oh shit," he swore, noticing how late it was. He showered and got dressed and was headed out the door.  
--------  
"Morning, Paris!" She cheerfully greeted her friend as she entered the newspaper office.  
"Hey, Rory? What's up with Huntsberger?" Paris asked, whooshing by her with a pile of papers.  
"I don't know. What makes you think I'd know?" She paused to stand and look at Rory.  
"Well, you are kind of doing the tongue tango with him. And you just got all defensive."  
"Well," she didn't know what to say. Telling the whole room that she and Logan were splitsville wasn't exactly her idea of a good time.   
"Well, I don't." She replied.

"You don't what?" She returned back to her shuffling papers."I don't know where he is!"  
"Fine. What's up with you, Gilmore? You're kinda flaky today."  
"Nothing."  
"Oh, it's something, definitely something." Paris knew when something was up. She stared her down a moment before finally cracking.  
"Fine, Paris you cracked me. Logan and I are done. It's over, splitsville. All that and a bag of peanuts, okay?"  
"What? When? Why?"  
"Recently, although it's been a long time coming."  
"He was never any good for you."

"Thanks. You tell me that now. Some friend you are." Rory sat down at the computer.  
"Well, I thought maybe, he'd change. And I thought maybe you could handle that oafish, pigheadedness because of his A-list good looks."  
"I'm actually kind of dating someone else." She looked up from the screen.  
"Really? Do tell." This made Paris stop.  
"I'm not just an open book, I don't kiss and tell."  
"Gilmore, I know you better than that. You just offered it. Just tell me."  
"Jess. I'm back with Jess." She blushed thinking of him.

"That kid who's related to Luke?"  
"Yeah. I mean, I don't know where we stand but there is a long story I can tell you sometime."  
"Isn't he a delinquent or a drug addict by now?"

"No, he's an author, and a good one at that. Remember that book I was reading a few months ago? The Subsect?"  
"Yeah. His?"  
"Mmhm."  
"Cool." She nodded.  
"Like I said, it's a long story. We're a long story."  
"Well, I'm sure I'd love to hear it when I was not busy working."  
"I'm living with my Mom again since the split. Excuse me, Mom and Luke." Rory offered.  
"Oh yeah, they are hitting the sheets too, aye?"  
"They are engaged."  
"Do you maybe wanna come over tomorrow, have a pint or two?" Clearly, Rory could use a friend.  
"Triple Chocolate Moose Tracks?" Paris perked up.  
"Sure."  
"Great, I'll be there."  
--------  
Rory plopped down on the couch with the phone held tight to her ear.

"You were totally right about Logan, Grandma. The Huntsbergers' are clearly nothing but trouble. All of them. We're over. I'm back at home with Mom for a while, although plans might change. I'm looking at going to Philly for the summer."  
"Really? What ever for?"  
"Visit a friend."  
"A friend?"  
"Why does everyone always ask that question like that?"  
"Well, Rory. It's a legitimate question."

"Jess. Jess Mariano."  
"Luke's nephew? That horrible young man who came and left abruptly?"  
"One and the same, but he's not a horrible young man."

"I certainly hope nothing is going on between you two."  
"As a matter of fact, there is something going on."  
"What?"  
"Well, that's the question. We are technically together, I guess. I just don't know. Long story short, I went to visit him in Philly. He kissed me, I kissed back and I realized I never really got over him."  
"You broke up with Logan for him? Seems like trading one scoundrel for another."  
"Well, it's not. Logan was a Huntsberger and a cheat. Jess is an accomplished writer. He's really grown up, and he loves me."  
"Rory, I'm not a trusting person, but if you say so then I guess I'll have to believe you." Rory knew enough to know that he grandmother was just trying to get the subject changed. "Would you like to join us for dinner this Friday? It's a DAR function. I know you haven't been doing those lately, but the girls would love to have you back."  
"No thanks, Grandma. The DAR part of my life is behind me. That was Huntsberger Rory, no offense. I don't do that kind of thing anymore. The old Rory is back."  
"Not that I don't love you any way that you are, Rory, but you were so dynamic with the DAR. I really think you should."  
"Thanks anyway, Grandma. I'll talk to you later. We'll do lunch sometime before I leave."  
"Alright, dear." Emily sighed. "Goodbye."  
"Goodbye, Grandma." She replied.

--------  
"I really need to lecture my mother on penmanship."  
"Let me see it." Lane demanded, pulling it from Rory's hand. "It says, _frosted flakes_."  
"Oh, I thought it said _roasted snakes_."  
"Why would your mother ask you to buy roasted snakes, Rory?"  
"Better question is, could I buy roasted snakes?"  
"I doubt Taylor carries them." Lane deadpanned.  
"I've never looked," She smiled. "So, how is married life?"  
"It's good." She picked up a box and read the nutrition facts.  
"Good, Lane? That's a little vague."

"It's tough, ya know. Getting along with another person under the same roof, tougher than you think going into it. It has its advantages too, though. I love Zach, don't get me wrong."  
"And the, ah---"  
"---sex?" Rory filled in.  
"Yeah, that's good!" Lane smiled.  
"Good to know." Rory giggled.

"Who would have thought we'd be where we are right now, Rory? We've been friends forever."  
"Sitting in our closets, talking to each other on the phone. That wasn't that long ago!" Rory exclaimed.

"Yeah. I know I didn't expect this. It's weird. I don't have to hide things under floorboards anymore. I'm married. I'm an adult."  
"Yeah, I know I didn't expect the life I got."  
"What do you mean?" Lane asked as they rounded a corner.  
"Well, things just don't turn out like you picture them. I went to Yale instead of Harvard, got arrested because of Logan, had and lost and had and lost Jess, and wasted my first time with a married man - who wasn't married to me. You know, so on and so forth.

"But you _have_ Jess now, right?"  
"I guess. That was the plan, but I haven't talked to him since. I left him a message, but he hates messages and he hasn't called back yet."  
"How long has it been?"  
"A little over a week."  
"He's a guy, he'll get to it."  
"Is this good?" She asked holding up a box.  
"Never had it." Lane replied. "What made you go back to Jess?"  
"Fate. Life. We always have been, and we always will be attracted to each other. It's an unavoidable fact. I hope it works this time."  
"I hope so too." Lane smiled.  
--------  
"How about a burrito? Can you make me a burrito?"  
"Kirk, you come here everyday. You should know the menu like the back of your hand by now. Of course you don't really know the back of your hand - like the back of your hand. You being you, I should realize this. We are a diner. We serve burgers and fries, and pancakes and other diner type foods. Okay?" The phone began to ring. "Let me get that." He rolled his eyes and headed towards the phone. "Luke's Diner," he answered."This is Luke."

"Hey, Luke."  
"Well, hey Jess. What's going on? Haven't talked to you since that little party at your place in Philadelphia. That's only been what, a few weeks? Not the normal, obligatory once every two months call."  
"No, I don't know. I've been trying to call Rory, but I can't get a hold of her."  
"Yeah, Lor told me you two were seeing each other again. When did that happen?"  
"That same night. I thought she'd come to see me, to start something with me again. But I was wrong. She was still with Logan. Turns out, he'd cheated on her. She ran out at first when I told her what I thought. I thought I'd lost her for good this time, but she came back and we decided that this feeling wasn't gonna go away for either of us. So, we decided to give it a try this time and really make a go at it. She'd always been hung up on another guy, or something else."

"You're so far away, though."  
"I know. We don't know how it's gonna work yet."  
"So, you called why?"  
"To talk to you Luke."  
"You're not really the talking type. That's surprising."  
"I'm a different man, Luke."  
"I know. I'm so glad, believe me."

"Well," Luke paused, not sure where the conversation was going.  
"Well, I should go."  
"Call me whenever, okay?"  
"Okay. Wait, Luke. Is she doing well? You've seen her, right?"  
"Yeah, she seems fine." He decided not to mention to Jess that he'd overheard her talking about wanting to go live with him this summer. "Try calling her again, she'll answer."  
"Thanks, Luke."  
"You're welcome kid. Bye."

"Aww, wasn't that a heartwarming phone call."  
"Cork it, Kirk. What do you want?"  
"A hamburger." Kirk nodded.  
"Great. Perfect. A hamburger it is." He replied sarcastically.  
--------  
"So, what are we going to watch? Marathon of Spongebob Squarepants or Mr. Ed?" Lorelai held up the choices excitedly.  
"Ah, the miracle of DVD's." Rory smiled.  
"Hundreds of hours of ass kicking fun on little portable shiny things!" Lorelai shilled.  
"Indeed." She nodded  
"Spongebob it is."  
"He kills me, he really does, and it look is starting to resemble Squidward, over there." Rory giggled.  
"What, you don't like our choice of entertainment?"  
"No, not particularly." Luke grumbled.  
"Come on, give him a chance. He wants to fill you with stupidity and laughter and merriment."  
"I'll give it a shot." He sighed.

-20 minutes later-  
"That's my favorite episode. I just can't believe he rips his pants." Lorelai was just playing with Luke.  
"I'll admit, it has it comedic value." He nodded.

Rory's phone rang. She hopped off the couch to grab it. She read the screen, _oh God_.  
"I've gotta take this. Can we break?"  
"Yeah, it'll give Luke and I a chance to make out." Lorelai leaned onto his arm.

She entered her room and shut the door.  
"Hello."  
"Ace, what's going on?"  
"Logan, not to be rude, but why are you calling me?"  
"Well, I just thought you'd like to hear from your boyfriend."  
"Logan, are you drunk?" Clearly he was.  
"Am I ever not drunk, Rory? Besides, it doesn't matter. I think the same drunk as when I'm sober. It's fine."  
"Logan, we aren't dating anymore. We're over. Remember, you kicked me out of your place?"  
"Oh yeah, that was a shitty thing to do."  
"I was gonna leave anyway." She conceded. "I appreciate the help packing." She chuckled.  
"Why, Rory? Why'd you leave me? We were doing so well."  
"I guess if you call cheating on me, well."  
"Come on, Ace. People make mistakes. I love you."  
"Do you, Logan? I don't know."  
"Are you kidding? You're the most gorgeous, smart, fantastic, wonderful girl I've ever known."

Hearing those words, that made her feel so perfect in his eyes, almost made her question her decision. He was only human after all, and she had cheated on Dean with Jess, sort of. Did he really love her? Maybe he really did, but did she love him? She didn't think so.

"Listen, Logan. I know you aren't gonna remember any of this tomorrow, but for what it's worth, I'm sorry. I know you are only human, and things happen. I'm surprisingly not mad at you anymore. It's just not gonna work out. I've gotta try it with Jess, he's always been the one I could turn to. I like who he makes me. I don't really like who you make me, while I may like the fun we've had. It's tough. Tougher than you'd think going into it."

"Ace, that's just a bunch of bullshit and you know it."  
"No, Logan it's not. I mean it. I'm sorry about us. Thanks for everything. If you're ever really in need of a friend, don't forget about me, okay? I may hate the Huntsbergers, but you are not one of them or at least, you don't have to be. Remember that. You can be more."  
"Thanks, Rory."  
"Goodnight, Logan."  
"Goodnight, Ace."  
She shut her phone. That hadn't gone as expected. She reemerged to Luke and Lorelai kissing on the couch. "AHEM!" She cleared her throat loudly.

"Ah, you're back." Luke exclaimed.  
"Ready?" Lorelai asked.  
"Mmhm." She replied sitting down next to her mother.  
"You okay?" Lorelai asked, putting a reassuring hand on her daughters knee.  
"Yes." She replied. "I'm fine."  
--------  
Rory stirred to a really annoying noise. She couldn't pinpoint it. She turned over. What was it? She awoke and found herself on the couch, covered in a blanket. She must have fallen asleep watching Spongebob and Luke and her mom had just laid her down and covered her up. The annoying sound was her phone. She hoped it wasn't Logan again. She glanced at the clock, it was 1am.

"Hello?" She answered without even looking to see who it was. She yawned.  
"Rory, did I wake you up?"  
"Jess?"  
"Yeah. Did I?"  
"Well, kind of."  
"I'm sorry. I can call back later."  
"No, it's okay. I'd rather talk to you than sleep. How are you?"  
"Good. I'm fine. Been thinking a lot these past few days."  
"About?"  
"Us, we, this whole situation."  
"Come to any conclusions?"  
"I miss you." He nearly whispered.

"So, I have a proposal for you." She replied, straightening up and becoming more coherent.  
"What's that?"  
"Feel free to say no, if you think it's too much. But, I'd like to come live with you in Philly for the summer." She blurted.

In Philadelphia on the other end of the phone, Jess Mariano was shocked and relieved at the same time."I'd love that." He replied. He wanted to say I love you, but he risked being entirely too cheesy. "What are you wearing?" He asked, sexily.  
"What? Jess."  
"What? I'm a curious man."  
"My comfy pajamas."  
"It was movie night wasn't it? You only wear those on movie night."  
"It was indeed. Sorry it's not something, well, sexier."  
"You don't need to be wearing something special to be sexy."  
"So, I can really come stay with you then?"  
"Of course. I'll have to do a bit of tidying up around here."  
"You've been to my house. I'm used to messy places."  
"Rory, I can't wait." He replied.  
"Me either." She smiled and yawned.  
"Get some sleep. Sorry I woke you."  
"Goodnight, Jess." She replied.  
"Goodnight, Rory."  
--------  
Note: If anyone has suggestions on where they want the story to go you can leave them in the review or pm me. I write by the seat of my pants (i.e. there is no real plan, other than the outline I create when I start a chapter), so I worry that my stories often tend to be dull, ordinary. I'll take any suggestions. Can't promise I'll use them, but I'd love to hear them. : D


	7. Ace says goodbye to Stars Hollow

Notes: Hey all! A few things, 1) I've been a Lane/Dave fan and never a Lane/Zach fan so I have no idea how to write them, so forgive me. 2) Please review. Suggestions are very appreciated. 3) Enjoy!

-----

"Hey you, good morning," Luke whispered gruffly in her ear, wrapping his strong arms around her. She snuggled into him and rolled gently to face him.

"Hey there yourself, big man." She replied in her "sexy" voice, which despite her attempt to make it funny, turned out quite sexy, he thought. She tipped her head towards him placing increasingly passionate kisses on his strong lips. She rolled on top of him, still holding her. Lorelai breathed in and he felt it.

"Lor, we've gotta get up." He whispered, breaking the kiss.

"Aren't you already?" She asked giggling. Her childish humor was not lost on him. He smiled, kissing her.

Ignoring it, he replied. "We need to get out of bed."  
"But Lukey, it's Saturday."

"Diner's still open on Saturday," he answered.

"But that's why you employ people."  
"Still need to go, Lor."

"Fine, ya big party pooper." She playfully smacked him. He captured her lips in a kiss and got out from under the covers, letting go of her gently. She sat up and watched him dress.  
"You wanna go somewhere for dinner, tonight?"  
"I'd love to."

"Somewhere nice?"  
"Luke? Are you sick?"  
"No, I just want to take you out. I know all this waiting for the wedding hasn't been your favorite and I feel like we are so comfortable here now. I just want to - I don't know - do something," he paused. She sat up.  
"Romantic?" She finished.  
"Yeah, and unexpected. You know I'm not good at all this stuff, Lor." He kind of hung his head.

"Come here," she demanded. She returned to the bed and looked up at her.  
"I love you, Luke Danes." She whispered, kissing his lips, he didn't need to say it back; his kiss did all the talking.

"See you tonight, Lor." He replied touching her hair as he left.

She sighed. Yeah, the wedding wasn't planned out yet, but she knew it would be. She knew Luke was a good man.

-----

Rory awoke to the sun streaming in her window. She dressed quickly, nicely. With finals out of the way, she was free to have this summer to herself. This was the weekend she would leave.

"Well, hey there sleepyhead." Lorelai smiled as her daughter made her way out of the room. "Wow, you're all dressed and ready. It's 8am on a Saturday, where's the fire?" She looked at her daughter funny.

"I'm meeting Grandma for coffee this morning."

"Oh no." Lorelai sympathized. "Where?"  
"Their house, told her I would before I left for Philly."

"Are you going, for sure?"  
"Yes, I am." She nodded. "I have to."  
"What if the world suddenly implodes and Luke gets his head together and wedding happens?"

"Then, I'll be in the car on my way back to be there for it! You know I wouldn't miss that."  
"Well, Godspeed with the grandparents, honey." Lorelai saluted her.

"You're weird. Have some more coffee." Rory laughed. "See you later."

"Bye!" Lorelai shouted as her daughter rounded the corner.  
"Oh, Paris is coming to visit tonight, alright?"  
"Yeah, sure! Just be home before she gets here. I can't take much time alone with that girl."

"I will. Bye, Mom."  
-----

Rory parked her Prius in the pristine driveway of The Gilmore Manor.

"Good morning, Miss Gilmore." The maid of the week greeted Rory.  
"Morning," she replied. The maid promptly closed the door behind her as usual.

"Rory, good morning!" Emily Gilmore sang, entering the room.

"Morning, Grandma." She hugged her.  
"How are you dear? Come, we'll have coffee in the living room."

"I'm doing well." She nodded.

"I assume your having coffee with me means you are going to visit, that boy, in Philadelphia?"  
"It does. I'm leaving tomorrow."  
"Rory, is it really necessary to go? Couldn't you call this boy?"  
"Yes, but I want to be with him, Grandma."  
"Well, where will you stay?"  
"At his apartment."  
"Rory! That is simply not acceptable."

"Grandma, I'm an adult. I can make my own decisions. I didn't come here to fight with you or be talked out of anything. I came to see you because you wanted to see me."  
"Well, you are going away. Aren't I entitled to see you?"  
"Yes, but I am only going for a summer and then I'll be back and at Yale and you can come visit me all the time."

"Let's talk about more pleasant things. How is your mother?"  
"That's a more pleasant topic?" She rolled her eyes. "She's fine. Still working out wedding plans with Luke. They are doing well, I think. I don't see them too much."

"How were finals?"  
"Fine."  
"Good." Emily sipped her coffee.  
"Yes." Rory sipped hers. There was a long, long, long period of silence.

"Rory!"  
"Grandpa!" She exclaimed greeting her grandfather with a hug.

"Rory, my dear. I didn't know you were coming for coffee! You're Grandmother never tells me anything. Except she told me that you are going to Philadelphia. Is that true?"  
"Yes." She nodded.  
"Well, Philadelphia is a beautiful city. How long are you staying?"  
"All summer."

"Well, do you have a place to stay? Is it with Yale?"  
"No, it's not with Yale. Actually, I have a friend who lives there." Rory replied, folding her arms around her subconsciously for protection.  
"A male friend." Emily added.  
"Really, who?" Richard seemed interested, not mad.  
"Jess Mariano?"  
"The name doesn't ring any bells, sorry."

"Luke's nephew? That horrible young man who showed up late for dinner with a black eye?"  
"Oh come now, Emily. I'm sure he has grown up since then. What was that, three years ago? What is he doing there, Rory?" She smiled at her Grandfather taking her side. He always did.  
"He's a writer. He's got one short novel published by the press that he works for. It's not a major release but it shows great promise."  
"I'd be very interested to read it."  
"I'll have him send you a copy." Rory nodded.  
"Thank you, Rory. That would be much appreciated."  
"You're welcome." She sipped her coffee.  
"Well, ladies. I am sorry to leave you, but I have work that must be attended to. Rory, give your grandfather another hug before you leave." She stood and fulfilled his request. "Have a lovely time, sweetheart."  
"Thanks, Grandpa." She replied with a smile. Richard left and she turned towards Emily. "I really should get going."  
"Well, have a good time in Philadelphia. We'll see you when you get back." Emily rushed her towards the door.  
"I don't want this between us, Grandma." Rory shouted.  
"Rory, keep your voice down."  
"I will not! You are a horrible, controlling woman sometimes. I am an adult now. Don't look at me like yesterday's leftovers just because I make on decision you don't agree with. My life is in a better place than it was just a few months ago when I lived with you. I have my priorities straight."

Then Emily Gilmore did something she'd never done before. She apologized. "Rory, I know it's not my place. I just worry. I'm sorry. Do have a good time. Send us a postcard, okay?"  
"Okay," She sighed, frankly a little surprised that Emily Gilmore had just admitted making a mistake. "I will. Bye, Grandma."  
"Bye, Rory." She waved and closed the door behind her.

_Wow, what a weird day. _Rory thought.

-----

The little bell rang as Jess entered yet another bookstore in downtown Philly. Glancing at the recommended section, he flipped open his phone to see the time. He picked up a paperback and read the blurb on the back. Halfway through he got disinterested and set it down. He checked his phone again.

"Can I help you?" A young girl in an apron with a bright smile, asked him.

"No." He replied walking the opposite direction. No one could help him. He kept expecting, hoping that she would call. When had he become this guy? The moment he met her, he knew it. She was his soft spot.

He opened the phone again and read the time, 2:35pm. He sighed and walked out the door.

-----

"So, you are just up and leaving to spend the summer with this guy?"  
"Yep."  
"Daring, Gilmore." Paris licked another bite of ice cream off her spoon.  
"Well, I'm a different girl than I used to be."  
"So, is the sex good?"  
"I've never had sex with him." Rory replied digging back into the container of delicious confection.  
"That's not why you are going there?"  
"No. I'm going there because I love him and I want to spend the summer with him. I wouldn't travel that many miles for a good roll in the sheets."  
"Something special, huh?"  
"Very."  
"Well, I wouldn't know too much about that, considering all my relationships have failed, but I'm happy for you, Rory." She gestured with her spoon. She glanced at her watch. "I should go."  
"Yeah, I promised that I'd meet Lane and Zach for drinks at 8:30."  
"Well, it was nice to talk to you."  
"Yeah, Paris."  
"Well, I guess I'll see you when you get back, when school starts again." Paris stood and walked towards the door.

"Thanks for coming, Paris." She hugged her.  
"Bye." Paris waved. Rory sighed. She grabbed her purse and headed out to her car.

-----

There was a new bar/café in town and Lane had asked her to meet her for drinks. She wasn't sure whether that meant alcoholic ones or not. Could Lane be drinking alcoholic beverages already? Big steps. She chuckled to herself.

She crossed the street to the bar and immediately found the couple sitting at a tall table.

"Hey!" Lane asked, receiving a hug. "How are you?" Zach waved politely and a tad awkwardly.  
"I'm great."  
"Are you all packed and ready?"  
"Mostly."  
"Where are you going, again?" Zach asked.  
"Oh, Rory is going to visit Jess – ah, he's her ex, well one of them – in Philadelphia this summer."  
"Oh, awesome! Philly is gorgeous, seriously."  
"So I'm told." She nodded. "Although I've already been there once."  
"Ah, well then you totally know then." He smiled.  
"I ordered drinks for us already." Lane replied.  
"Now I'm dying to know, are they alcoholic?"  
"Of course!" Lane smiled.  
"I'm gonna go talk to the guy in the band, okay?" Zach asked Lane getting off his stool.  
"Have fun." She answered, kissing him on the cheek.

Lane returned her attention to Rory.  
"So how is that going?" Rory asked, referring to her and Zach.  
"Good." Lane smiled.  
"Tell me about all this, though."  
"You are for sure going? Are you sleeping with him? Where are you crashing?"  
"Yes, I'm going. Why does everyone ask that? And I am staying at his place."  
"It's a valid question."  
"If I never here _that_ response again either." Lane shrugged. "I'm gonna hit the little girl's room." She turned around and ran straight into someone's chest.

"Ace, fancy seeing you here!"  
"Logan, what are you doing in Stars Hollow?" Rory questioned. She looked to Lane, who mouthed a confused, "Logan?"

"I came to see you, Ace."

"Logan," she rolled her eyes.  
"Logan, this is my friend Lane." She introduced her.  
"Nice to meet you, Lane." He shook her hand. Rory noticed her was relatively sober, and holding a water with a lemon on the rim.

"I think _I'll _go use the little girl's room." Lane muttered.  
"So, what's up Ace?" He asked, moving closer to her. She inhaled. He smelled good, like he always did.  
"Nothing. Just hanging out with some friends."  
"What possessed you to come all the way out here?"  
"Aren't you going to London, soon?"  
"Tomorrow!" He exclaimed.

"Wow, so soon." She replied, leaning up against the bar now.

A man brushed quickly past Logan and knocked him forward. His drink splashed all over the front of her blouse.  
"Oh, God Ace. I'm sorry. Let me get that." He reached across the bar to get a napkin, pressing himself against her. She began to dab the napkin on the huge spot on her chest. She inhaled again. His body heat was very strong. She didn't notice for a moment where he was pressing the napkin. She touched his hand and removed the napkin. He looked into her eyes and for a moment, he held her there.

He laced his fingers through hers on that hand. He brushed his thumb across her jaw line. She closed her eyes and breathed deep in, so lost now. She felt his free hand wander her body and find her waist. A moment later she felt the slightest touch of his lips to hers. Her eyes popped open. What was she doing?

She pushed him backward and stepped aside.

"I'm sorry, Logan. We're over. It was nice. Have a great time in London. Really! Call me when you meet William and Harry." She ran out of the bar.

-----

She could barely make out the flag on the mailbox as she drove past it. After parking she grabbed the mail out of the box on her way up the driveway. The contents of the box were a few bills, an advertisement for Kirk's windshield repair – she chuckled at that, Kirk, Jack of NO trades – and a package addressed to her.

"I'm back!" She yelled as she came inside the house, still glancing at the mail.

No one seemed to be home even though Lorelai's car was in the driveway. Maybe they were hiding. She tossed the bills on the table and went into her now mostly empty room. Shutting the door, she sat down on her bed and unwrapped the package. It was simple brown paper with no return address on it, just her name and address. She wondered whom it could be from. She had a few guesses, but wouldn't pin it on anyone in particular.

Inside, she found a book of poetry and a mix CD. Jess. She knew immediately, although, he wasn't a poetry fan as much as he was a fiction fan. She set the CD down on the bedspread and held the book. It was worn and felt smooth to the touch. She opened it and the smell of old ink and yellowing pages came wafting her direction. A moment later, she noticed there was a dog-eared page near the middle. Flipping to it, she began to read:

_If questioning would make us wise  
No eyes would ever gaze in eyes;  
If all our tale were told in speech  
No mouths would wander each to each.  
Were spirits free from mortal mesh  
And love not bound in hearts of flesh  
No aching breasts would yearn to meet  
And find their ecstasy complete.  
For who is there that lives and knows  
The secret powers by which he grows?  
Were knowledge all, what were our need  
To thrill and faint and sweetly bleed?  
Then seek not, sweet, the "If" and "Why"  
I love you now until I die.  
For I must love because I live  
And life in me is what you give._

A tear rolled down her cheek, but she brushed it back. Considering what had just happened – almost happened – with Logan, she felt like a jerk reading this. This was how Jess felt about her, but he couldn't have said it in his own words, nor could he have said it any better. It was beautiful, and tragic. At the same time as it distressed her, it also gave her comfort, the beginning spoke to her. It seemed to say that it was okay to not be sure; to make mistakes and to be human, because being in love is human. She knew she wanted Jess, for sure this time and nothing could stop her from knowing that. Logan had been a weak moment. She was human, wasn't she?

She picked up the CD and looked at it. It was just an average mix CD, no track listing, just the words "Philly Mix" written in black Sharpie on the top. She noticed a small white note inside the clear case. "See you soon," it read. She held the case close to her chest. There was no question; she'd made the right decision.

-----

Sunday morning, Rory was up with the sun and ready to go. She finished packing and was outside by her car.

"You're all set." Luke declared, shutting the trunk to her Prius.

"Thank you!" She replied, hugging Luke.  
"You're welcome, Rory. Say hello, to Jess for me, okay? And take care of yourself."  
"I will, Luke. Thanks for being there." She smiled. "Don't you two get into too much trouble, alright?"  
"Aww, but MOM!" Lorelai chided playfully.

"No but, missy." Rory giggled.

"I love you. Be safe." Lorelai hugged her daughter.  
"I will. And I'm back at the drop of a hat, if things," Rory stopped.  
"I know, honey. Just be careful, okay? Jess has well, not the best record with you or anyone else."  
"I promise, he's changed Mom. You'll see."

"I hope you're right, Rory. Because I don't wanna see you hurt again. Have a good trip." She waved. Luke wrapped his arm around her waist.

She got in the drivers seat and started the engine. Waving at Luke and her mom as she sped away. An hour or so into the drive, she remembered the CD that Jess had made for her and fished around in the glove box to find it. Pulling it out, she slid it into the player and it spun up. Although she'd never heard the song before, she smiled when she began to hear the words. She knew she'd be there in no time.

_I believe  
I believe  
I believe  
I believe the love you talk about with me  
is it true, do I care  
honestly, you can try to wipe the memories aside  
but it's you that you erase_

_'cause there's no place that I could be without you  
it's too far to discard the life I once knew  
honestly, all the weather storms are bringing  
are just a picture of my dreams  
'cause when I think of you as mine  
and allow myself with time  
to lead into the life we want  
I feel loved, honestly  
I feel loved, this honestly_

_I believe you mean the best that life can bring  
__I believe in it all  
__honestly, you can try  
__your heart is just as long as mine  
__is it ours to let go_

_'cause there's not place that I could be without you  
it's too dark to discard the life I once knew  
honestly, a single wrong is not enough  
to cover up the pain in us  
'cause when I think of you as mine  
and allow myself with time  
to lead into the life we want  
I feel loved, honestly  
I'll make a joke so you must laugh  
I'll break your heart so you must ask  
is this the way to get us back  
I don't know, honestly  
I don't know, this honestly_

_there's no place that I could be without you  
honestly  
there's no place that I could be without you  
there's no place that I could gleam without you  
there's no place that I could dream without you  
there's no place that I could be without you  
honestly_

----

Note: Lyrics are "Honestly" by Zwan. The poem is "Because She Would Ask Me Why I Loved Her" by Christopher Brennan The mix CD idea is from a article I read somewhere that said Milo made mixes for Alexis. At least I think I remember reading that. In any case, please review.


	8. Who brought down the Berlin Wall?

  
Rory flipped her turn signal on as she exited right off the I-95 just inside of Philadelphia. The semi-familiar houses and buildings passed her by as she made her way towards Truncheon books and Jess Mariano. Butterflies filled her stomach the closer she got. Finally, she arrived. Parking outside a dark brown building, she got out and shut the door on her car.

Standing with her back to the traffic she stared up at the edifice as it rose from the pavement. It was a gorgeous early summer night. The setting sun was way off in the distance, covered by buildings. What little light it did shed bounced off her dark brown locks. This was it, she sighed. "No turning back," she whispered as she smiled. She pressed the lock button on her key fob and stepped onto the sidewalk. 

--------

"Lorelai, I'm back! Are you ready?" Luke asked loudly as he entered the house. He made it to the bottom of the stairs before she came down.  
"I'm ready." She replied, smiling. "Do you like?" She traced the outline of her figure with her hands. She was wearing a new red cocktail dress. It was somehow down to earth while being very gorgeous, curve hugging and elegant. He was in just a normal suit and tie, but she didn't look overdressed at all.  
"Wow." Luke's jaw almost dropped.  
"I'll take that as Luke for, yes." She giggled as she walked past him towards the mirror in the living room. He caught her arm as she walked past and quickly pulled her towards himself. "Ooh!" She yelped, caught off guard.

His lips took hers and they embraced tightly. Kiss after kiss, moment after moment. If she hadn't been so busy enjoying it, she'd have been wondering just how long he'd be kissing her. He stopped and pressed his forehead to hers. "I love you." He blinked, letting it set in. "I know I don't tell you that enough because I think you just know it, but I should."

"If you keep kissing me like that there'll be no need for words, period." She smiled, straightening his tie.  
"You look amazing. I can't believe it."  
"I know. You can't believe I'm actually with you because you've been Mr. Lonely Man for so many years. Well, believe it buddy. I'm here to stay." She smiled as she kissed him this time. "Now, are we going to dinner? I could eat a horse."  
"You know, it's all your lady-like manners that I love about you so much." He joked, taking her hand.  
"I know. I'm so demure."

Reaching the car, her opened the door for her and immediately noticed the flowers sitting on the seat. He picked them up. "I almost forgot, these are for you," he handed the bouquet to her.  
"They're great, Luke." She replied sitting down. "Thank you." He shut the door and came around to the drivers seat.  
--------

Should she ring the doorbell or knock? It was kind of a public place, Truncheon Books. Could she just walk in? She decided to knock. She put her hands in the back pockets of her jeans, nervously. The door began to open slowly. She peered around the corner as it swung open. It wasn't Jess.

"Can I help you?"  
"Yeah," she stammered. "I'm looking for Jess Mariano."  
"You Rory?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Well, he's not here right now, but come on in." He opened the door wider for her to enter. "I'm Brian. One of the guys you are displacing." He stuck out his hand. She shook it.  
"Displacing?" She looked puzzled.  
"Yeah, when Jess said you'd be staying for a while the other three guys who live above Truncheon needed to find a new place to live. Jess said it just had to be that way."  
"I'm sorry. I don't mean to be such a problem."  
"No, it's cool really. We all needed a little more space anyway. Lord knows we wouldn't do well with a woman around, either. No offense, I'm sure you are great."

"None taken."

"Brian, stop putting your foot in your mouth. Thanks for getting the door." A familiar voice echoed from up the stairs.  
"It was nice meeting you." Brian said as he exited the building.  
"Jess?" Rory asked. He revealed himself, ascending the stairs. "Jess," she repeated this time, but with a comforted inflection. She ran into his arms like a girl from one of those cheesy old black and white movies from the fifties. But she didn't care how dumb she looked. "I missed you," she whispered kissing him passionately. He didn't seem to respond the way she'd expected. "What's wrong?" She asked.  
"Nothing. I promise. Nothing." He replied innocently taking her hands with his as he had done the first times they had kissed. "No matter what happens between us, we know this part works." He smiled and brushed his lips against hers. Slowly, their kiss built to an amazing intensity.

Momentarily, he was walking backwards up the steps still keeping his lips and his hands touching her, in a frenzy. Upstairs she came crashing down on top of him on the bed. He caught her and they continued vertically. There was a brief moment when her eyes met his and he didn't even ask this time. They both knew that it just felt right, now.

He pulled her shirt over her head, her lips returning to his. She heard her phone ring but she was gone. Somewhere in the scuffle he lost his own shirt, and he kissed and caressed his way down her neck. One finger around his belt loops and they were lost in the sheets, no where to be found until morning.

--------

"Oh, I'm so full!" Lorelai moaned as Luke held the door for her.  
"I told you not to eat so much." He chided, closing the front door behind him.  
"It's a good full though. I thought I'd work it off dancing, which by the way I didn't know you could do so damn well. But my feet just hurt from that. It was delicious though and nothing can live up to the fullness of THE thanksgiving marathon of eating." She replied slumping down onto the couch. He crashed down beside her.  
"Trust me, I remember that. I believe you." He replied.  
"Wanna watch some TV? I could make some popcorn, slip into something more comfortable, and I don't mean that as a double entendre, I mean something literally comfortable." She snuggled into his chest.

"Do you wanna set a date?" He asked. At this she sat up.  
"What?" She asked. "What about all the complication, the mental road blocks, and the daughter?"  
"Do you wanna set a date?" He looked into her eyes.  
"You know I do. What changed?"  
"I don't know," he stammered. "I guess, I guess. I guess I just realized how trivial it all is compared to how much I want to be there for you."  
"Luke, wow." She sighed happily.  
"Got any dates in mind?"  
"We'll look in the morning. How about that popcorn?" She asked, kissing him and standing.  
"Assuming you have any." He smiled.  
"I think so. Come on, let's go get changed." She pulled suggestively on his tie.  
"Mmhm," he mumbled gruffly as he took her hand.  
--------

"Hey Rory, it's me. Just wanted to see how you are doing, call me back. Love you." Lorelai spoke to the answering machine and then hung up.

"She'll be fine," Luke replied from the other room.  
"I know." She entered the bedroom. "I know." She got under the cover, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the crown of her head.

--------

Note: Short and (hopefully!) sweet. This is turning into a Java/Lit fic, isn't it? There's actually more Java than Lit in this….oops! I just feel bad focusing on one character or one set of characters. It's my attempt to branch out. Plus I LOVE LOVE LOVE Luke/Lorelai. Comments, question, suggestions, and quandaries are all acceptable and should be filed under the "submit a review" section in the pull down menu just below. Thanks for reading.


	9. Violin Playing Goat Wearing Horn Rims

Note: I apologize for the overabundance of java junkie in the last chapter. I just wanted to get things resolved with them. Get ready for some intense lit lovin'! Thanks for sticking with me.

------

The next morning she awoke wrapped in his arms. Slowly lifting her eyelids open, she found herself feeling quite happy and rested. Smiling, she rolled over and his arms moved with her. As his face came into her vision, a million thoughts rushed through her head. She was really here. She'd really decided to do this, she was in his arms and she couldn't imagine being somewhere better right now. He was still dozing, so she placed a tender kiss on his lips. He stirred.

"Hey," she whispered, as a smile widening across her beautiful face.  
"Hi," he replied. He too contemplated their current situation. They'd never gotten this far when they were dating in Stars Hollow, and he was glad they hadn't. Of course, he'd wanted to then, but that would have spoiled this moment, which was quickly becoming one of the best of his life. "Good morning."  
"Wow." She ran her hand through her hair.  
"Yeah, you're here."  
"I am." She smiled."I'm glad you're here." He almost hit himself. If that wasn't the dumbest comment.  
"So am I." She replied sincerely, not seeming to think that it was a dumb comment at all. She rolled onto her side, propping herself up with her left arm. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," he nodded, fearing what it would be.  
"Why did you hesitate after I kissed you? You stopped." She blinked. "I thought me coming was what you wanted."  
"It is. I just wanted to take things slow like we used to, when we first got started. We were going so fast and I just wanted to give you a moment to realize what was going on, to realize it myself. A moment to remember."

She sighed. He really had changed. "I'm glad you did. I was just scared that you were having second thoughts."  
"Never." He stroked her face.  
"So this is Philadelphia, huh?"  
"Welcome home."

Comfortable, they just lay there a few minutes. Content to savor the moment a while, and to spend as much time in each other's arms as humanly possible.  
"Can we send a copy of your book to my Grandpa."  
"Does he wanna use it for dart practice?"  
"No, that's a female Gilmore thing. He likes you. He wants to read it." She laughed.  
"Yeah, I'll bring up a copy tonight."  
"Great. What time is it?"

He rolled onto his left side to read the clock on the nightstand. "Eight forty-five. The guys will be ready to start the presses at nine or so."  
"Oh well, it's still early. That's gives me plenty of time."  
"For what?"  
"Job hunting!" She smiled. "You showed me a lot of Philadelphia while I was here. I thought I'd go out and see what I could get to do while you are at work this summer."  
"But I could---" she stopped him.  
"You aren't independently wealth yet, Kerouac. I'll find something."  
"You're fantastic, you know that?" He touched her hand, lacing his fingers through hers.  
"It's so odd to hear you be so frank. No witty comments, no biting sarcasm?"  
"When the moment is right." He smirked. She attacked his lips with hers. "I've gotta get ready." He broke the kiss slowly. She nodded. He got up and headed towards the shower.

"Jess?" She asked. He turned around. "I know." She smiled.

------

"Michel! Do not freak out. The soaps are just fine. Now go, do something useful." She shoved him away from the reception desk.  
The phone rang twice and then Lorelai picked it up. "Dragonfly Inn!" She chimed.  
"Mom."  
"Rory, hey this is a surprise. I didn't expect to hear from you."  
"Well, I didn't really expect to call. Sorry I missed your call. I was a little busy last night."  
"So, how was your first night?" She cringed, hoping she wouldn't get more details than were necessary.  
"I'm so glad I'm here.""So you and Jess?"  
"It was amazing." She could hear her daughter smiling as she replied.  
"So, I have big news." Lorelai

"You cleaned the bathroom?"  
"No, although it has been far too long since I did that."  
"Tell me about it."  
"Luke and I set a date."  
"Really! That's so exciting. When?"  
"October 15th.""Mom, it's so beautiful in Stars Hollow in October. It's going to be gorgeous."  
"I know. The leaves all over, a gentle breeze."  
"What sparked that 360 for Luke?"  
"You know, I really have no idea. He took me out for dinner and dancing."  
"Well, how do you feel now, Doris?" Rory smiled.  
"I'm totally excited, like DUH!" Lorelai joked. "But seriously, it's been so long. I honestly can't wait. I was beginning to wonder if it would ever happen."

"Mom, he's loved you for seven years. No matter how much he freaks out about having a daughter he's never gonna let you go."  
"Yeah. Can't really get away from the men in that family, can we?"  
"No, and we shouldn't want to. Well, listen. I've gotta go. I'll call you soon, okay?"  
"Bye, honey."  
------

"Here's your book." He held it out to her. She took it from him and kissed him.  
"Thank you. He's gonna be excited to read it. I just know he'll love it."  
"He's gonna hate it. It's no Hemingway, after all."  
"I know. That's why I like it." She retorted. He sighed.  
"Feel like dinner?" He cocked his head to one side.  
"Yeah, I'm famished actually."  
"How about Chinese?"  
"Sounds tasty." She replied. "Have a menu?"  
"Somewhere." He began digging through drawers to find it. She glanced at the coffee table.

"Is this it?" She picked a menu up.  
"Yeah." He replied.  
"Ooh, we need a #1 and two orders of #4 and a #6. Is that okay? Anything you want?" She held it out to him.  
"No, go ahead and order." He handed her the cordless. She ordered and crashed down onto the couch. "How was job hunting?" He asked, sitting down next to her and putting his arm across the back of the sofa.  
"It was good. No one was really looking for an editor, but I have a few good options. This hip café seemed pretty interested in me. A bookstore, some other places."  
"You know, Truncheon publishes a zine. We could use a copy editor."  
"Cool." She smiled. "Although, I think I'll still see about another job too. How was work today?"  
"It was fine. I'm not exactly Peter Parker, but I like to think I can make a difference."  
She nodded, understandingly. "What's this?" She asked holding up a colored piece of cardstock.

"It's just an invitation to a gallery showing of one of the artists who we let hang up stuff. We get those every once and a while. Pretty fancy affair generally, not my deal."  
"It sounds like fun. I like to get dressed up."  
"You want to go to something like that?" He frowned.  
"Yeah sure, why not? Get to know the whole Philly scene."  
"It's just not my thing if I don't _have_ to go."  
"Please? It's this Saturday. It'll be fun. Our first event together."  
"Ow, stop twisting my arm. Geez, okay." He replied jokingly. He kissed her forehead. The doorbell rang.

"Chinese already?" She looked perplexed. Al's Pancake House always took over an hour to deliver.  
"Mr. Wong's claim to fame is _the fastest delivery in all of Philly_. Plus he's only two blocks away."

------  
"Do you have any previous waiting experience, Miss Gilmore?" The young manager – whose badge read "Jonathan" – asked.  
"Please, Rory. No, but I do have a stepfather – well, soon to be stepfather – who runs a diner. I practically grew up there."  
"Okay," the slightly emo looking young man replied.  
"We're desperate, and you seem like you'll fit the scene pretty well. Fill out this paperwork. When can you start?"  
"Whenever you want me to." She looked up.  
"How is tomorrow?"  
"Fine."  
"Your shifts will be mostly daytime with the occasional evening shift. Attire is whatever you are comfortable in. Preferably earth tones and blacks. Horn rimmed glasses are optional but encouraged." He handed her a pen. She wasn't sure whether he was kidding or not. After a brief pause, he spoke again. "That was a joke." He managed a small smile.  
"Great!" She breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Welcome to the staff, Rory." He stuck out his hand.  
"Thanks." She replied, shaking it.

A few moments later, she pushed the door open and head out onto the much lighter streets of Philadelphia. Looking back, she smiled at it's comedic value. Lorelai would have a field day with this place. She stopped in to a Starbucks for a coffee fix before she headed back to the apartment.

------

"It's all so neoclassical." Rory whispered, trying to sound sophisticated and art savvy.  
"You don't even have a clue what you're talking about, do you?" He wrapped his arm around her waist.  
"No, but art hasn't ever really been my specialty."  
"It's okay. You are the best looking fake art lover in this room." He turned inward to face her, placing a kiss on her lips. She'd tried. With the money from her first week of work – check still pending – she'd bought a cute black cocktail number with a pink sash and some great shoes.  
"Now, this one I really like. The colors are so great. They just swirl and I feel like I'm getting high on cotton candy."  
"I don't know if that was the intent. The title is "obscure subconscious." Although, maybe."  
"All its missing is a goat playing a violin and it would be a real classic."  
"Chagall. So you do know a little bit about art." He jabbed. She broke from his embrace, playfully slapping him. "I'm kidding!" He smirked.

"So, you like it?" A young blonde man approached.  
"Yes, it lovely." Rory replied.  
"Thanks for coming, Jess."  
"The old ball and chain dragged me here." He pointed at Rory. "But the art is really great."  
"I don't think I've met the old ball and chain."  
"Todd, this is Rory." Jess introduced her.  
"It's a pleasure." He replied, showing his pearly whites. "Do you really think it needs a goat playing a violin?" He asked, looking at the print."No, I was kidding. I love it."  
"She does, in fact she said and I quote, "the colors are great, they just swirl and feel like getting high off cotton candy." High praise from this girl, believe you me."

"Well, I'm glad you two are enjoying yourselves. I should keep mingling."  
"Of course," Jess replied. Todd wandered off to talk to the next group of hopelessly lost modern art connoisseurs.  
"Way to blow my cover, he would have totally thought I knew about art."  
"None of us get it. Don't worry, that's the point."  
"Old ball and chain?" She stared him down.  
"It's a phrase, Rory. A joke."  
"Better be. Only been here a week and I'm already the ball and chain."  
"Rory," he started.  
"Do you wanna go?" She looked at him, understandingly. She knew he wasn't enjoying being here.  
"I got all dressed up, we might as well stay for a while longer." He shrugged.

"We should do this more often, you look dead sexy."  
"Dead sexy?" He looked intrigued. She nodded, biting her bottom lip. "Oh, I suddenly just don't feel very well."  
"Oh really?" She smiled, knowing what he was up to.  
"Yes, I bet I have a fever. Feel." He put her hand on his forehead.  
"I hope it isn't serious," she could hardly keep a straight face. "Let's get you home." She broke face and her expression exploded into a huge grin.

------


	10. Some tea with those insecurities?

The walk back from work was not very far, only a few blocks. It was Friday and a beautiful day. She noted the particularly bright blue summer sky as she rounded the corner.  
"Oh my!" She exclaimed, nearly stepping on something. It was a dog. It yelped to alert her of its presence. "Sorry, pooch." She replied, and walked on. However, this pooch did not just simply continue on its merry way. It began to bounce behind her, all four paws hitting the ground, and then going back up. She glanced back. It didn't look happy, really. Apparently, it just walked that way. "Don't follow me, I can't bring you home," she turned back to yell at it. It ignored her, and proceeded to follow her three more blocks.

Stopping at the front door, she sighed. She swung the door open and the pooch followed her inside. Bending down to pet it, she realized it was quite adorable. A medium sized, furry mutt. It was a mutt but it was not an ugly one. It looked so lonely. As she began to pet it, it perked up. Its tongue hung out of its mouth and the spark lit in its eyes. This delighted Rory. She knelt down next to it, dropping her bag.

"Well, you're just fantastic aren't you? Do you have a name? Or you just a little homeless, vagrant?" She looked for tags but it did not have any. She stared into its eyes. "I'll get it. It's Pete, right?" No response. "Okay, I'll try again. Bob. Martin? Joe? I don't know, Neil Diamond?" The dog let out a yelp. "Neil Diamond?" She tried again, and again it barked. "My mother is never gonna believe this."

"Believe what?" Jess replied, sorting through the mail having just come downstairs. He looked up. "What is that?"  
"Neil Diamond."  
"Rory, Neil Diamond was an older man who sang corny tunes last time a checked, not a small canine." She picked Neil up and brought him toward Jess, cradling him in her arms.  
"He followed me home. I tried to shake him, I really did. I even attempted multiple disguises on the five-block walk, ducking every few feet into the nearest phone booth. But there was no fooling this one here, he knew me. Even wearing a Groucho mustache."  
"He must be intelligent. That Groucho mustache fooled even me."  
"I know, I told you."  
"That still doesn't explain why you are calling it Neil Diamond, or why you let it in here."  
"I let it in 'cause it got in, and looked sad. I started to try to guess his name and I guessed a bunch of normal things but then I guessed that and that's what he responded to." She looked at it, wiggling in her arms. "Isn't it just the most adorable thing ever?" She pushed it closer to him.

"No," he responded, looking back to the mail.  
"Can we keep him?" She asked, holding Neil up to her face, and making and insane pouty face. "We could be like Tuner and Hooch. Two good friends – well, in this case two VERY good friends – who fight crime and share a dog that is faithful and delicious."  
"Rory."  
"Jess," she whined. "Just till we find who he belongs to then?"  
"Fine. Just until then, but it's up to you to find his owner."  
"No problem," she smiled.  
"Neil Diamond," he sighed. "You Gilmore's are off the deep end, you know that?"  
"Of course, we know that." She giggled. "Any notable mail?"

"A letter from your Grandfather."  
"Addressed to you?"  
"Yeah, scary."  
"It's probably high praise about your book."  
"Or a restraining order."  
"He likes you, remember? Mom will come around. She already has, sorta." He pulled the letter out and began to read it. "What does it say?" She asked after a few moments.

"The novel was spectacular, blah blah blah. I sent my copy to a close friend who heads up a large publishing company in New York and they are interested in signing you for a much larger book deal. Enclosed is his card. I also managed to hunt up your phone number in Philadelphia and I took the liberty of giving it to him. Congratulations, Richard Gilmore."

"Jess! That's great. You've got a book deal with a huge firm!" She hugged him, squishing the puppy up to him as well.  
"Rory!" He burst out.  
"What? Aren't you excited?"

"Rory, you still couldn't just have a little faith in me could you? That's why you sent it to your Grandfather. So with his connections, he could get it looked at, on the off chance that someone would actually like it. It was never about him wanting to read it, was it?"  
"Jess! It was not that at all. He _really_ did want to read it. I had this annoying get together with my grandparents before I drove here, and I mentioned it and he really wanted to read it! I can't believe you'd think that."

"Well, then it was _his_ plan the whole time. He's just being a typical, meddling Gilmore. He doesn't trust that I can take care of you, that I'm good enough for you. Well, I don't need his help, Rory!"  
"You don't have to take care of me, Jess. You don't have to prove anything to anybody. It's not as if we're married or something. I'm just spending the summer here."

"Oh, even better! So, that's it? This summer, and I'm out of your life again?"  
"I never said that, Jess! What is this really about? Me or the book deal?"  
"Everything, Rory. Everything. You say you are gonna make sure that our relationship is important and serious this time, but really how long can it last? You've gotta go back to Yale next year! Back to that rich jerk. Face it; we're in different places."  
"I don't wanna listen to this right now, Jess. I'm gonna take a walk. Figure yourself out; I'll be back. It's not like I have anyone else to stay." She stormed out, leaving Neil Diamond on the coffee table.

Jess sighed, looking rather moody and distraught. "Looks like it's just you and me, Neil."  
Neil let out a yelp and simply stared at him.

--------------

Rory stormed down the sidewalk, annoyed and almost in tears. Folding her arms across her body, she continued to walk aimlessly. She knew no one in this city besides Jess. She had nowhere to go.

Staring at her feet, she walked for blocks. "Oh!" She exclaimed, realizing she'd run into someone. "Sorry." She mumbled, just continuing to walk.  
"Rory?" She turned around at the sound of her name.  
She looked up."Jonathan!"  
"How are you?" He asked, seeming genuinely a bit concerned. She hadn't noticed his British accent at her interview or the few times they'd been at work at the same time. Curious.  
"Not so great. But it's nice to see you." She attempted a weak smile.

"What's going on, then?"  
"Nothing."  
"Come on, Rory."  
"Just got into a fight with my boyfriend, who is a long story, believe me. I'm staying with him for the summer and he's the only person I know in the city. So, now I'm wandering." She looked up. "And feeling more and more pathetic by the minute."  
"He's not the only person you know, Rory. You know me. Come on. I was headed back to my place. You can stay there a while."  
"Jonathan," she replied, hesitantly.  
"Come on, it'll be fine. I promise."

--------------

"Let's get smashed. Just forget about her."  
"Gee, that's great advice." Jess was already a bit tipsy and his "friends" weren't helping things. "I'm the one with the problem. I can't just forget about it. I need to do something about it."  
"Fine. We won't get smashed. What is up with you?"  
"I don't know. I don't know what's wrong with me."  
"You're so insecure."  
"Well, I have a reason to be. We have a past."  
"We do?"  
"No, you idiot. Rory and I."  
"But, she said she was over the past, right?"

"Right."  
"Then you gotta believe her. Trust her."  
"When did you get your PHD in psychoanalysis? Everyone I've ever trusted has hurt me. Except maybe, Luke. My mom didn't want me, my Dad ran out on me and Rory has played me like a cheap violin for years."  
"You don't want advice. Then take my first piece of it. Get drunk."  
"That's just not gonna solve anything now. I gonna go. Thanks for the help, Brian." He stormed out, setting some money down on the bar.

--------------

"I don't mean to seem out of line, Jonathan but when we were at work I never noticed your accent."  
"Oh, no. Not out of line at all, Rory. I was a British citizen till ten years ago. I came to the United States to pursue an acting career."  
"Doesn't everyone." She laughed.  
"Yeah. Well, that wasn't a smashing success. Let's say that. So, I took lessons from a voice coach to acquire an American accent so as to get more roles. I did a few commercials, a guest spot on Sex and the City – of which my accent was actually an asset – but then I stopped getting jobs. So, I moved out here and am enjoying living in Philadelphia. I use my American accent at work because it's easier and I get less women approaching me and hitting on me."

"Gee, that's something you try to avoid? I know some men who you could trade places with."  
"Well, yes." He paused. "Then while I'm not thinking about it, it just goes back to what I know. British."  
"It's nice." She smiled.  
The kettle, which was on his stove, began to whistle. "Would you like some tea?"  
"You really are British. Got any coffee?"  
"God, no. Can't stand the stuff. Outside of work at least. Always was a tea fan."  
"Tea is fine." She nodded. He poured water into two cups, inserted teabags and sat down at the table again.

"Well then. What was all this about?"  
"What?"  
"With your boyfriend? The fight. Or would you rather not talk about it?"  
"Oh, I don't know. It was just ridiculousness. As I said, we're a long story. However, he was always my second choice in relationships. I liked him, but I hid it from my ex-boyfriend and I never could quite commit as I had. Then he got this letter, and he thought I didn't believe in him and I wasn't committed. He blew up and I left."  
"Sounds like you have commitment issues."  
"I don't." She sipped her tea. "I love Jess. I want to be with Jess. I don't know how we are gonna work when I go back to Yale, but I love him. We agreed to try it even though we didn't have everything figured out. Then he has the nerve to blow up."  
"You go to Yale?"  
"Yes. During the school year of course."  
"Wow, I thought you were older than that."  
"Thanks," she sighed.

"Not in a bad way, like wrinkly old. You just seem pretty put together for twenty-one?"  
"Yes. Twenty-one. I've always been pretty put together. It's just my personality. However, I don't feel like it much anymore." She placed both elbows on the table and ran her hand through her hair.  
"Life isn't easy. It's just suddenly become clear to you. That's all." He leaned in to catch her gaze. She nodded.

There was a silent moment and suddenly, but smoothly be pressed a soft kiss against her lips. Lingering there for what seemed like moments. She was tempted, but she did not reciprocate. She pulled back as suddenly as it had happened.

"Oh, Christ. I'm sorry, Rory." He sat up straight.  
"Jonathan," she scolded. "I'm sitting here talking about my boyfriend and you kiss me?"  
"I'm sorry. It's just that I really quite fancy you. You're so pretty and sweet. That was really inappropriate though. Especially since I am your boss."  
"It's okay." Rory sighed, "and thanks."  
"For what?"  
"The nice things you said about me. All the advice, listening."  
"You're welcome. He has problems trusting you, Rory. He'll get there, maybe. It's a tough barrier to get over. Prove yourself trustworthy. Hopefully, it will be easier. Although, I suppose that last little action wasn't really helping you be trustworthy, was it?"  
"Not really. I didn't initiate it though, so I'm safe." She replied. He nodded. "It was nice though, and you should use your British accent more. Makes you twenty times sexier."

"See, that's why I don't use it."  
"Well, stop kissing me and find yourself another great babe to mack on! Use the accent, seriously."  
"I know this is inappropriate again, maybe. It's late. Do you wanna crash here?"  
Rory read her watch. It was half past ten o'clock."Wow! Where did the time go?"  
"I think I spent it kissing you."  
"Now, now. That was just a split second. We spent it talking, but my goodness. I guess so. I can see Jess in the morning."  
"Well, you've got the couch all to yourself. There are blankets and pillows all over it, so you should be set." He stood and cleared dishes. "Goodnight, Rory." He turned to face her.  
"Thanks a lot, Jonathan." She blinked. She stood on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on his cheek. He embraced her and went into his bedroom.

She padded her way to the living room couch. British men were so sexy, she thought to herself. What an odd day this had been. She move a few pillows and pulled down a blanket. Her phone began to vibrate in her bag. She pulled it out and read the screen.

**Incoming Call**  
Jess Mariano Cell

She fumbled with the phone a bit. She didn't really want to answer it. She ended the call and sent him a text message.

_I'm fine. Ran into a friend.  
I'll be home tomorrow morning.  
Still love you,   
Rory._

She put the phone back in her purse and laid her head down on the pillow.

Notes: My goodness I was out of ideas for this chapter. So any ideas on your part would be FANTASTIC. I hope you didn't hate it. Reviews love so please do them:D Thanks for reading.


	11. Bickering, A British Man and Hot Coffee

"Jonathan, thanks so much for letting me stay here last night. It was really sweet of you." She took the cup he handed her and sipped from it. "Ooh, coffee! I thought you hated it?"  
"I do." He smiled. She blushed

"I suppose I should get going. I have a shift today," she glanced at the clock. "In fifteen minutes."  
"Well, I guess I'll see you around then?"  
"Yeah, for sure." She nodded. "Bye, Jonathan," she added as she hurried out the door.

"Goodbye, Rory." He sighed and sipped his tea.

---------  
"That'll be five thirty-five, please." She asked the customer who stood in front of her, only one from a long line, which trailed behind him. She got stuck working register today. Usually she waited the coffee out, but not today. She took the ten-dollar bill from his hand and returned him the appropriate change. A co-worker, in turn, placed his order on the counter.

"I need some quarters. Can you handle the register a second?" She asked the small blonde-haired woman, slightly Goth girl who hand just served the man his coffee. She nodded, but not eagerly. Rory rushed back into the back room to grab a few rolls of quarters. She knew she couldn't leave Beth up there for very long on her own. Jonathan was in the back room. "Didn't expect to see you here today." She muttered.

"Well, hello to you too!" He smiled.  
"Stalking me now, aren't you?"  
"Rory, we both work here. I'm your boss."  
"Oh right!" She smiled. "I was just kidding," she replied jabbing him jokingly in the shoulder. "Here we go," she exclaimed as she found the lock box with the money and recovered some quarters. "Well, duty calls."

Jonathan just smiled and shook his head.

She returned to her post, Beth seemed relieved. Or at least as relieved as she could possibly look. She emptied the change into the drawer and looked up. "How can I help you, today?"

"I'd like a moment with you." It was Jess.  
"I'm sorry we only serve coffee here."  
"Rory, we really need to talk."  
"Does this look like a good time for me to talk? Do you see the line of people behind you?"  
"Yes, but can't you take a break? She can take care of them." He pointed at Beth.  
"She can barely function without crying," she lowered her voice. "I do want to talk Jess, but I can't right now."  
"Well, when then?"  
"I'm off in a few hours. I'll be home then."  
"Home?"  
"Your place?"  
"Okay." She nodded, finally understanding. Rory sighed, she hated to leave it unfinished again.  
---------  
"Dragonfly Inn, this is Lorelai. How may I help you?"  
"Lorelai, this is your mother."  
"Gee! Hi, Mom."  
"Don't use that tone with me."  
"I'm sorry. What's up?"

"Nothing is up. I was just calling."  
"Mom, you don't just call. What do you need?"  
"I was thinking we could maybe," she paused. "Get together and have dinner?"  
"You want to know about Rory, don't you?"  
"Well, yes."  
"Mom, I don't know anything. It's only the middle of July. I heard from her a week or two ago. That was about it. She has a job at a coffee shop or something."  
"How are things with her and that boy?"

"Jess?"  
"Yes."  
"She didn't mention anything bad, so I assume they are fine."  
"Don't you talk to her more than that?"  
"She's an adult now. I do when I can but I don't want to smother her."  
"Well, I just worry."  
"Don't. She's fine. We'd know if she wasn't."  
"I suppose."  
"I'll try to talk to her, okay?"  
"Dinner?"  
"I guess? Can I bring Luke?"  
"I don't see why not."  
"Friday?"  
"Yes. Seven o'clock sharp."  
"Seven o'clock."  
---------  
"I'm here," her voice echoed off the seemingly empty walls of the room. However, she was not alone. Jess was standing across the room, looking intently at one of the paintings on the wall. She approached hesitantly and stopped a half dozen inches from him. "Hi," she whispered, placing her hand on his shoulder. He blinked, and almost settled against her touch. He continued to look silently at the painting. "I'm sorry."

He turned to face her. Calmly, he spoke. "You're sorry? For what?"  
"For not being able to talk to you earlier. For only escalating our argument. I overreacted to the things you said. I know you have a history of – disappointment. I imagine it's tough to get over something like that, almost expecting everyone to let you down." She paused. "That's not what I'm about, Jess. I'm with you because it's right, it feels right. I believe in you. I know I haven't been there one-hundred percent before, but I am now. I don't have a hidden agenda. I don't believe my grandfather does either." He watched her as she dropped her head, her gaze fixed on the floor a moment as she sighed. "I can go if you want. I can go home and we can just call it quits. Maybe we were never right for each other. Maybe this is dumb even trying it." He took her left hand with his right.

"Rory, no." He paused. "Is that what you really want?" He paused again. She did not respond. He sighed. "It was my fault. I shouldn't have overreacted about the letter. Your grandfather seems like a very decent person and I probably shouldn't throw away opportunities like this. I just had my heart set on making it all by myself and I just instantly felt like he was threatening my ability to provide. You shouldn't be apologizing, I should. I'm sorry. I've got trust issues, I know that. I've just gotta get through them, knowing that you are doing everything to be trustworthy." She looked up.

"I love you," she added.  
"I love you too, Rory."

"By the way, Jess?" He looked up. "A British man kissed me yesterday.""Do I want to know?"  
"Probably not, but I'll tell you anyway."  
"Okay."  
"My boss. Ran into him. Stayed the night at his house, on his couch. Apparently he liked me, I didn't know this. He kissed me. I told him I was taken, hell, I was nearly in tears about you at the time." Jess nodded. "I just wanted to be honest, trustworthy." She smiled.  
"Thanks," he replied, tugging at her waist. She responded, pulling her body close to his and embracing him. "Did you like it?" He asked, speaking into her hair.  
"He's got a British accent. What girl could say she doesn't like that?" She giggled.  
"I guess none." She wrapped her arms around his neck, further deepening their embrace.  
"I don't need British accents though. I've got you." He smiled and began to place kisses, long and soft, on her neck.  
---------

Note: I am so out of ideas for this story. It's ridiculous. Sorry that it has taken me so long to update.  
Remember, **reviews are love**. AND **your ideas guarentee the continuance of chapters**. Thanks for reading!


	12. Securing a Brighter Tomorrow

"I'll be honest Mr. Mariano. When Richard sent me your novel, I really wasn't expecting too much. While he gave a quite positive account of your personality, the underlying details made you just seem a little out of character for the type of writer we usually contract." Mr. Barnes straightened his tie and adjusted his posture in his large leather desk chair.

"Really? How so?" There was only a twinge of sarcasm in his voice.

"Well, you just seemed a little troubled. Richard informed us about some of your past. But assured us you'd grown up, how shall I put it? Right."

"I think that "troubled past" is what gives a writer his edge. Having a bit of a past, not being some stuffed shirt who sits locked up in a library all day, a modern day Jack Kerouac, of sorts." He ran his right hand through his dark brown hair. It was a little longer than it should have been.

"Well, yes. However, being that Richard is such a good friend of mine, I gave the novel a chance. I have to say that I absolutely loved it. We are pleased to offer you a publication deal for this novel and a contract for two more if you so choose."

There was a marked silence. Jess knew that he had come in here and this is what he would hear. He had read their letter to him, but to hear the words were almost unreal.

"I would have creative control?" He asked.

"Of course."

"Mr. Barnes, that is a very generous offer. I'll take it."

"Fantastic! If you could just sign here, here and here on this contract, everything will be in order." Jess placed the pen on the first line and signed it. He did so with each of the following lines as well. Completed, he set down the pen and shook Mr. Barnes hand. "Thank you, Jess. Someone will be in contact with you soon about the publishing aspect of your first novel."

"Thank you." With that, he left.  
-------------

"I'm so glad you decided to go in to see the publisher today, Jess. I know you didn't initially want to do it, being all Jack Kerouac and whatnot, but this will be a really great move for you. It will open a lot of doors that may not have otherwise been opened."

"Yeah, thanks to your Grandfather and his connections."

"He really does like you, Jess. He finally sees in you what I saw in you all along." She snuggled closer in to his chest.

"What's that?"

"You're gonna think it's stupid." She replied. He shook his head, urging her to continue. "An original soul, begging to be expressed and accepted."

"You get me. You know that, Rory. I know that. That's why we work. It's what I love about you."

"It's not the only thing you love about me though, right?"

"Of course not!" He began to kiss her neck, making his way up to her lips before speaking again. "It's just one of many, many things I love about you. Like how absolutely gorgeous you look, even when you aren't trying. Some of your little mannerisms that you never notice you do, but you do. And that fact that whenever I am around you, I don't feel like I have to be fake or live up to some standard. Most women have this intimidating standard that a guy needs to live up to. Not you. You know who I am, and you take me as that." He kissed her neck again. She couldn't help but smile. "God, I love you, Rory." He whispered as he held her close. Every sense in her body was tingling right now. She couldn't have moved if she'd wanted to. It was perfect there.

She began thinking about the future. At that moment she couldn't see it without him. She'd tried. It hadn't worked. They were _honestly_ the best for one another.

-------------

"Want some eggs?" He asked as she sleepily rolled out of bed and wandered into the living room Saturday morning.

"Only if they come with a side of coffee." She yawned and smiled.

"Well that's just implied. Of course they do." He placed a plate and a cup down on the island and she sat down on a stool.

"What time is it?" She sipped from her cup.

"Twelve forty-five."

"Wow, we slept in." She grinned.

"That's what a night like last night will do to you." He winked and leaned forward to kiss her. She captured his lips with hers and they lingered there for quite sometime. She smiled. "I got the mail. Your mom must have forwarded your mail here. There's something from Yale."

"Oh." She shuffled through the envelopes until she found the one with her name on it. "They want me to register for classes."

"Well, that's good right? You don't need to be there, do you?"

"No, it's online, but I haven't thought about classes. I don't even know…"

"What?" He asked.

"I don't even know if I want to go back. I mean, us? Things have been going so well. I could go somewhere here. I know this was supposed to be temporary, but wouldn't separation only hurt us again? I don't want that."

"Whoa, Rory. Wait, it's okay. Take a breath. Harvard was your dream and then you went to Yale and realized that was the right thing for you. You just went back after being off for a while. Now, you want to leave again? We can work long distance. It's not that far. It's only a year."

Jess hadn't realized quite how serious she was thinking about them. It's not that he hadn't thought about their future, because he had. It simply had always seemed so far off. Was she thinking wedding bells? Could he ever reconcile himself to marriage, even if it was to someone as great as Rory, someone so perfect for him?

"I guess you're right."

"When do you need to decide by?" He asked.

"August 15th," she replied.

"Two weeks, huh?"

"Yep. Two weeks."

"Hey, that's a long time. You'll figure it out. Call your mom like you always do. You haven't talked to her in a while, have you?"

"No. I'll do that."

"Good." He kissed her again, grasping her hand with his and squeezing it reassuringly.

_Two weeks_, he thought. Just _two weeks_.

-------------

Note: Hey everyone! I apologize that this is a bit short, and for the complete and utter lack of updates for the past few months. I really just have not had the time for it with starting up classes again. Sophomore year has been killer. I will try to update more frequently, but I can't promise anything. Also, it feels like the narrative is naturally coming to an end, so just a heads up on that.


	13. Losing You Again

"So, there it is Lane. What do I do?"

"Rory, you've gotta do whatever feels right. You know that. I did what my mom wanted for so many years and that sucked. I wasn't being true to myself. If you are in love with Jess and you feel that Yale will get in the way, then don't go. Rory, when I actually started to live by my feelings and not in fear of other people, I started to enjoy life. You'll figure it out."

"How is Zach?"

"He's good. We're good."

"Good," Rory smiled at the tone in her friends' voice, the marked happiness. "Thanks, Lane," she added.

"You're welcome. Don't be a stranger!"

"I won't. Bye Lane."

-------------

Jess arrived home to find Rory curled up on the couch with her laptop.

"Hey," she smiled brightly and pushed some loose hairs out of her face. She was wearing a large gray Yale sweatshirt. "How was your meeting?"

"It was good," he replied walking to the fridge to crack open a beer. He sat down on the couch next to her, her feet touching the side of his thigh. He leaned in and kissed her. "What are you working on?"

"Umm, I'm registering for classes." She grimaced.

"At Yale?"

"Yes," she replied, pointing at the sweatshirt.

"So, you decided."

"Yes."

"We're you gonna tell me?" He didn't seem really angry, though she had expected him to be. His tone was more hurt than angry.

"Yes."

"When?"

"When I was ready. I've thought about this, Jess. Believe me, I have. I've been through the scenarios. I stay here and go to school in Philly, maybe we have a future but I don't know. I go back to Yale, try to do the long distance thing. Maybe we have a future, but I don't know. I can't make this decision based on you. I love Yale. I love you. But for once, I have to make the adult decision. I can't choose you over my education. I won't ask you to wait for me either, that's not fair of me.

"Rory," he began.

"No, it's okay, Jess. You don't need to say anything, really." She set her laptop on the coffee table and leaned into him. She captured his lips with hers and closed her eyes. It didn't matter that she was leaving in less than a week. She loved him and wanted to be with him now, while she could.

-------------

"Luke's diner, this is Luke." He shushed Kirk who had been rambling endlessly.

"Luke…"

"Jess. Hey, what's up?"

"Not too much. Listen, I need some advice." Jess paced around the apartment in typical fashion. He paced when he tried to figure things out.

"Shoot," he replied grabbing a few completed orders off the shelf and placing them in front of customers seated at the counter.

"I'm in love with Rory."

"Well, that's not exactly a secret. What's the problem?"

"No, Luke. I am crazy about Rory. No girl could ever compare. She's going back to Yale, Luke. I'm afraid, I'm afraid of losing her. I'm pretty commitment-phobic. It's not like commitment and stability are attributes that run in the family, but --- I don't know what to do, Luke."

"What are you asking me, Jess? Are you asking me if you should ask her to marry you?"

"Yes. No. I don't know. God, Luke. Me, married? I just can't picture it." He ran his hand through his hair, slamming down onto a couch. "But sometimes I think maybe. I mean, I think she's the one."

"Yeah, wow. Umm…you should do whatever you think is best."

"Thanks! You've been a LOT of help." He nearly hung up, but Luke stopped him.

"Jess, seriously. If you don't want to lose her, tell her. That's all. Rory's not one of those really complicated girls. She loves you. You two can figure something out."

"I guess. Thanks, Luke," he sighed and hung up the phone.

"No problem." Luke smiled. Kirk began waving his hands wildly after hearing their conversation had been coming to a close. He hung up the phone and took a moment, after which he responded quite loudly, "What do you need, Kirk!"

"Cheese."

"Cheese?"

"Yes. Cheese, Luke." Before he could get really annoyed with Kirk, Lorelai came in. "Hey, Lorelai." He walked around the corner to greet her, taking her by the waist and passionately kissing her. "I love you, Lorelai Gilmore."

She kept her eyes shut for a moment, still shocked that he was kissing her like this in the middle of the diner. Shocked in a good way. She opened her eyes, "Well, hello to you too." She smiled and wrapped her arms slowly around his neck. This was good. She broke the hug some seconds later, reluctantly. "So, what was that all about?" She sauntered up to the counter and sat down.

"Can't I tell my fiancé how much I love her?"

"Well, yes you can, but you generally don't make such a show of it. Not that I'm complaining, of course. I quite enjoyed it." She smiled.

"Have you heard from Rory lately?" He asked changing the subject.

"No, not for a while. I assume she's fine and dandy in Philly. Why? Have you?"

"No, just curious." He replied. "What can I get you?"

"Cheeseburger with fries and a diet Coke."

"That's my girl," he replied leaning over the counter to kiss her again.

Kirk perked up, "Did someone say cheese?!"

-------------

"Yep. That one. It's simple, like her. Put it on this." He handed the older gentleman his credit card. He handed it back and a moment later, handed him a nicely wrapped bag.

"Thank you, sir. Have a nice day."

"Thank you," Jess replied. He walked the few blocks back to the apartment, thinking the whole way about how he was gonna pull this off. Tomorrow was her last day with him. He turned the doorknob and entered the apartment. He had expected her to be in the living room. "Rory?" He shouted into the apartment. The shower wasn't running. Where was she? He sat down on the couch, feeling a bit dejected. This didn't bode well for things. There, on the coffee table, was a note scrawled on a piece of paper.

_Jess, popped out to get a few things. Be back soon._

He stretched out on the couch and turned on the TV. He waited, and waited, and waited. Three hours later, he fell asleep watching something horribly boring.

"Jess?" Her voice beckoned him back to the real world. "Jess, I'm sorry I took so long. I went out to grab some food. Thought I'd cook us a meal, ya know, something nice. Then my Mom called so I talked to her for like an hour outside the store and then it took me longer than I thought to find all the stuff I needed at the store."

"It's okay. Hey, come here." She looked puzzled but left her plastic bags and came over to him. He sat up, allowing her to sit.

"What's up?" She asked almost reluctantly. Tomorrow was her last day; she was hoping this wasn't another talk, although logically it was inevitable. They'd have to talk when she left.

"Do you know what today is?"

"Martin Luther King Day? Your Birthday? No. No, I don't, what is it? I don't think it's anything special. I would remember something like our anniversary."

"It's nothing, Rory."

"What?"

"It's nothing, Rory. Today is nothing special, but tomorrow you are leaving Philadelphia, leaving me. Today is like any other day, but it feels like something more important. Today is my last real shot, before I lose you. Now, I've thought a lot about this, Rory. I really have. I really respect your decision to go back to Yale. I think it is the right one, but a part of me wants you to stay."

"Jess, please. We've done this."

"No, damn it, Rory. Let me finish."

"I want you to stay because I love you. I've lost you too many times to let you go again. It can't end tomorrow. We've tried the clean break, it never is. I always come crawling back to you because you are _it_ for me, Rory. You're the love of my life, my inspiration to succeed, the only person who truly believed in me or cared about me. I sound like a stupid Hallmark greeting card right now, but it's true. I've always run from commitment, Rory. It's in my genes. I ran even when I loved you, but it's time to step up to the plate. You're making the adult decision and so am I." He slid of the couch and grabbed the little felt box from inside the neatly wrapped bag, which she hadn't noticed until now. On one knee now in front of her, he looked up into her eyes. "I've never thought I was the marrying kind of guy. I'm still not sure that I am, but I want you, Rory. I can't lose you again. Will you marry me?" He slowly opened the top of the little box to reveal a small silver band.

It was beautiful, simple and understated. Never a girl for gaudy diamonds, this was the perfect ring, everything she'd ever wanted. She blinked once, twice, three times. A smile spread across her face. Was this really happening? Was Jess, THE JESS MARIANO, really on one knee in front of her asking her to marry him?

"I suppose now would be a good time for me to say something, huh?" She laughed a little. "Wow, Jess. Wow. I never in a million years would have --- yes. Yes, I will."

"What did you say?" He had to hear it again.

"I said yes, Jess. I can't believe you asked. I never expected you to ask, it just doesn't seem like who you are."

"Rory Gilmore, you do something to me. Something good, that I can't risk losing." They both smiled and embraced. He took the ring out of the box and placed it on her slim finger. He gently kissed her lips.

"What does this mean for Yale?" She whispered softly, their lips still close.

"Nothing. You're going and I am waiting, long distance. This ring is to assure that I don't lose you, that we don't find reasons to stop talking to each other again, dumb reasons that aren't actually rooted in any real problems or situations. It's so you know I still love you, even when you are far away. Yale is going to be wonderful. I'll be here when you get back."

"We'll have weekends and breaks too." She smiled.

"Yes, we will." He whispered, his warm breath heated her lips and she couldn't take it anymore. She kissed him. She kissed him hard.

"I love you, Jess." She smiled. "Wow. Wow." It was all she could say.

"Yes, you've said that a few times now," he laughed. She blushed. "Let's go out. I know you wanted to cook, but let's go. Go get dressed in your best slinky dress, that red one, maybe? You know how much I love that red one," he stopped momentarily to kiss her. "We'll go somewhere fancy, dinner and dancing."

"You hate dancing, Jess." He looked at her, his eyes telling her what she already knew. "Changed you, love me, right. Got it. Red dress it is." She giggled, running to the bedroom to change.

-------------

_Sexyback _began playing and Lorelai frantically searched for her phone. The stoplight was still red. Throwing everything else out, she finally found it. "Always at the bottom," she said aloud. She looked back at the stoplight, still red. "God, this is the longest stoplight ever." She looked down at the display on her phone. It was Rory.

"Rory! Hi. It's so good to hear from you." She looked up at the light just as it turned green.

"Yeah, it's been a while, Mom. I'm sorry."

"How are you? How are things? How is Philadelphia?"

"Good. Really good. I have news."

"Go ahead, honey."

"Are you sitting down?"

"Yes. It's kinda hard to drive standing up."

"Pull over."

"What?"

"Just do it, Mom."

"Okay, hold on." She signaled over to the shoulder and shut off the engine. "I'm over. Now, what is this news?"

"Jess and I are engaged." She hoped her mother would not absolutely hate this news. Lorelai took a minute to absorb this new information. Then she did what every mother should do when her daughter gets engaged. She jumped out of her car on – which was situated on the shoulder of a highway – screamed, giggled, and smiled.

"Oh my God, Rory! This is huge. Congratulations! Wow."

"Mom, this is amazing. I can't even. Wow, I know." She smiled. She was so glad her mother was as excited as she was.

"Rory, I know Jess and I have had some bad blood in the past, but I guess this proves you were right about him all along. He is responsible. I was wrong. Wow. Tell me everything." She decided it was best to get back into the car for this portion of their phone call.

Rory proceeded to tell her everything. Going back to Yale, confusion about what to do, the way he proposed, their lovely night on the town, and how in love with him she was and is.

"Wow," was all that Lorelai could say.

----------------

A/N: Well, it's only been two months this time:D I'm sorry. I've been on FF lately reading things, and I decided to read some of my stuff again when I realized this was still unfinished. I was just on a roll with this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. I can't promise another chapter will come any sooner than another two months, though I am on break for the rest of the week, so maybe I'll try to finish this up. Thank you all for reading, you are awesome.


	14. You Are Cordially Invited To

"Well, Jess Mariano. It's been a while."

"Paris," he attempted to greet her cordially. "Is Rory here?"

"Yeah, come on in." She swung the door wide open. "You're looking remarkably handsome today, Jess." She noted.

"Down, Paris. He's mine." Rory emerged from her bedroom. Jess smiled. It had been almost two months since he'd seen her.

"I was just saying," Paris replied. "Wow, so do you."

"Well, I better. It's my Mom's wedding." Before she headed back to Yale, Rory had helped her mother decide on the bridesmaid dresses. Nothing frilly, nothing pink. It was a fall wedding, so they chose long, flowing halters in a subdued amber tone. The ties and cummerbunds of the best men matched the bridesmaid dresses. She grabbed her clutch and walked to the door to meet him.

"You do look," he didn't complete his sentence, but his expression said it all. She kissed him gently. Rory waved to Paris and they headed for his car. They'd decided it would be nice to share the drive to Stars Hollow since he could go past Yale on his way from Philly.

-----------

"Oh, Lorelai. You look beautiful," Sookie fawned as Lorelai stood in front of the full-length mirror. "Thanks, Sookie. Thanks for being here." She hugged her best friend.

"Of course, you were there for me. I'm happy for you."

There was a heavy knock on the door. "Lorelai, it's your father. Can I come in?"

"Yeah, come on in, Dad," Lorelai replied.

"Oh, honey, you look marvelous. I know we've had our differences, but I am so pleased that you asked me to do this. I love you, Lorelai. You are my gorgeous daughter." He wrapped his arms around her as her tears began to soak his suit.

"Daddy," she whispered. "Thank you."

"Come now. We can't have your pretty makeup running. Are you ready to go?" He smiled. Lorelai straightened up, looking back at her reflection in the mirror.

"I'm ready," she smiled.

-----------

The afternoon of October 15th, the leaves were in full red and yellow glory, and the entire town had shut down to attend the wedding of Luke Danes and Lorelai Gilmore. At 4pm, the ceremony began. With Luke situated in his place at the foot of the beautifully decorated gazebo, Sookie and Jackson came down the aisle, followed by TJ and Liz. Taking their places, Jess and Rory completed the wedding party, arm in arm. Finally, Lorelai and Richard appeared. As he walked her down the white cloth aisle, she thought about their past. She hoped that this might be a new beginning for their relationship. Luke watched her slow walk up to meet him. He could hardly believe they'd finally made it. God, did she look gorgeous.

Luke shook Richard's hand and then took Lorelai's. Richard took his seat next to Emily, who looked as happy as Emily ever looked.

"Dear friends, family and residents of Stars Hollow. We are gathered here today to witness the union of Mr. Luke Danes and Ms. Lorelai Gilmore. The bride and groom have requested to say a few words to all of you before we continue with the ceremony," the pastor motioned toward Lorelai.

"Thank you all for coming today. It means so much to me that you would all come out to be here with us." She smiled and looked at Luke.

"I know at times, I haven't really wanted to participate in town meetings and functions and that has been a source of problem. Yet, you've all showed up today to share this special day with us because you are all so invested in our happiness. It's not something I'm quite used to yet, but the support is much appreciated." He looked back at the preacher and took Lorelai's hands in his.

"Lorelai Gilmore, will you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in health, in sadness and joy, for the rest of your life?"

"I do," she smiled. There was not a second of hesitation in her voice.

"Do you, Luke Danes, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have, to hold and to cherish? In sickness and in health, in sadness and joy, for the rest of your life?"

He breathed in deeply and looked into her eyes. This was it, this was the day. He'd waited so long for this moment. "I do," he answered.

"If there is anyone who believes that this man and this woman should not be united in marriage, let them speak up now."

No one spoke for a long minute. "Oh, just kiss already! We've all been waiting for this moment for ages," Babette hollered.

Lorelai's "trying to be semi-serious for her really important wedding" expression broke into full out laughter and a smile. She composed herself once again, with a few final giggles and looked at Luke. He smiled back. This was happening.

"In that case, I now pronounce you husband and wife." And with that, Luke took a step closer to her and they shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

-----------

"Well, Mr. Mariano," Richard boomed. Jess turned around, a bit surprised.

"Mr. Gilmore," he extended his hand. Richard shook it.

"Oh, please. Call me Richard." He smiled.

"Well, Richard, thank you."

"Heavens, for what?"

"Sending my book to your friend. I have a huge book deal in the works. I really appreciate it."

"Think nothing of it, my boy. You know, I think Rory was right about you all along."

"Oh yeah?"

"Hey Grandpa," Rory sang as she laced her fingers through those of her fiancé.

"Hello, Rory darling." He smiled, then noticed their hand holding. "I see you two are happy."

"Yes," she smiled and blushed. "Oh, MOM!" Rory squealed and hugged her mother as she joined then their circle. "I don't even know what to say, I'm so excited for you. My little girl is all grown up," Rory pinched her mother's cheeks.

"Well, my little girl is too," Lorelai smiled. She hadn't told anyone about the engagement, not even Luke. However, she decided that now would be a great time. Picking up a champagne glass, she cleared her throat. "I know this is my big day and all, but listen up everybody because Rory has some big news too."

"Mom," she snipped at her.

Luke came to Lorelai's side, "What is it, Rory?"

"Do tell us dear," Babette chimed in.

Rory looked at look Jess, who was completely expressionless. "Jess?"

"Go ahead, Rory," he nudged her and smirked. He'd always loved to watch her squirm.

"Alright, everybody? As of the end of August, Jess and I are engaged. We haven't set a date yet, but we will be getting married sometime in the near future." She smiled and squeezed his hand. Everyone clapped. Then they came rushing at her.

Lorelai turned to Luke, "surprise!"

"It's not a surprise, I knew."

"You knew? How did you know? I didn't tell you."

"No, but Jess did. He asked me if he should before he did it."

"Man, I was trying to surprise you."

"Well, sorry. Though I will say, it's mighty flattering."

"Why?" She asked.

"There's something irresistible about the Danes' to the Gilmore's," he smiled. She kissed him.

"It's a mad house in there!" Jess took a heavy breath in upon escaping from the crowd.

"Welcome to the family," Lorelai smiled and patted him on the shoulder. Her hint of sarcasm was not lost of him.

"Doesn't this bother you two? Since it's your wedding and all." He glanced back at Rory who was still being attacked by person after person with hugs and handshakes.

"Not at all. In fact, I think I'm gonna rustle myself up another glass of champagne and enjoy the quiet. You boys have a nice chat."

"So, you did it, huh?" Luke looked at his nephew.

"I did," Jess sighed.

"You're glad you did, right?" Luke looked confused.

"Oh yeah," he ran a hand through his hair. "Glad, but intimidated."

"Oh, yeah, Gilmore women can have that affect. It wears off in a few months." Jess smiled and he hugged him.

"Their irresistible," he replied.

"I'm proud of you, Jess. You've read made something of yourself."

"Thanks, Luke. Seriously, thanks for everything. I know I've said that a few too many times, but…yeah."

"You're welcome, Jess. Take good care of her. You know, she's kind of my daughter now."

"I will," he smiled. "Wait, your daughter. Does that make this weird?"

"Try not to think about it."

-----------

"This isn't the immaculate birth, people. Let the poor girl breathe!" Lorelai shoved her way into the crowd of people surrounding her daughter. The reluctantly scattered.

"Thanks, Mom."

"That's what I'm here for. Besides, I won't have you going Yoko on this wedding. It's mine." Sarcasm oozed from her lips. Something about happiness made her sarcastic.

"Wouldn't want to," she smiled. "Now, don't we have a dinner to get to? All those congratulations have me pretty famished."

"Yes, yes we do," she took her daughter by the hand and swung both of their arms playfully at her sides. "This is gonna be good, I can tell." She smiled at her daughter.

-----------

"It was a beautiful day for a wedding," Rory mused as she picked at her food and watched her mother dance with Luke.

"Will you dance with me?" He stood and offered her his hand. She set her fork down and placed her hand in his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they began to turn, slowly on the dance floor.

"Yeah, it was nice. It was a nice wedding," Jess replied.

"When we get married, which by the way, does not have to be as soon as I made everyone think today – I'm really okay with a long engagement – let's not be like them, okay?" She added.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Oh, I don't know, all super-cheesy. It's cute, but I don't think it's us."

"So, saying things like, "Rory, you are the most beautiful woman in the world. I knew, that from the day that Luke introduced me to you in your room that we were meant for each other," are out of the question, huh?"

"Yes, things like that." She smiled and kissed him.

"Things like, "I'm so glad that we're finally going to work out, Jess. Because I've tried to make it work with other guys, but it always came back to you. It always came back to you." He smiled and kissed her.

"Things like, "You changed me, Rory. You helped me realize the person who I was meant to be. You helped me realize my dreams and my potential. I can't tell you how much that means to me." She smiled and kissed him.

"You're the one," she finished, blushing. She took a moment and then replied, "Yes, things like that." She giggled and buried her head in his shoulder.

He held her extra tight. He understood the subtext. She was the one. As they continued to dance, he began to kiss her from the base of her neck, placing gentle kisses all the way up. She closed her eyes, enjoying every minute of this sensation. His hands caress on her back reassured her, his breath was warm on her neck. When he reached her ear, he whispered, "Rory," then he paused. She longed for him to finish his sentence. "I love you." She kissed him, rested her head on his shoulder, and gripped him tighter. They spent a good portion of the rest of the night tangled together, dancing.

---------------

A/N: Possibly the end. Not sure how much more I want to do with this. It's kind of over. Rory and Jess the married years seems like it would be better if it were separate, not tacked on to this. So yes, this is likely the end. Questions, comments, praises would be good. If there is something you are DYING to see done before I call it quits on this, please speak up or forever hold your peace! ;) As usual, reviews love. :D


	15. Epilogue: Well Wishes and a Wedding

**Epilogue **

Set less than two weeks after the last chapter and progress through quite a few months. Enjoy.

--------

"You know, marriage is a big responsibility," Liz put her hand on her son's strong shoulder.

"I guess _you_ would know," he gestured. Liz knew better than to take a comment like that offensively. It was true; she'd had big problems with Jimmy. Jess took a beat. "Things are going well with TJ, though," he added with a little smile.

"Yeah, they are. I'm just glad you found someone, someone like Rory. She's a sweetheart, that one. She'll be an amazing wife and mother."

"I know. She's something really special," he added. His tone was honest and loving. "If she can turn a commitment phobic screw-up like me into an honest man, she has to be."

"Just love her Jess - no matter what happens - love her. Remember what you just said to me. Never forget how she makes you feel, even if sometime down the road you think you've had the most insurmountable fight, remember that. Act on it and make sure she knows it every day. We only get so many chances in this life, Jess. I've screwed up enough for the both of us."

"I know, Mom. I've lost her way too many times already. I'm not about to do it again. She's the only girl I've ever loved this way." Liz smiled. He son really was growing up. A big smile slid across her face and she embraced him.

--------

"I'm really glad you came down," Jimmy reassured his son. "I know things haven't always been the best between us. It means a lot that you would bring Rory down to meet me." Jimmy grabbed Rory's hand gently and squeezed it. She smiled.

"You're welcome," he took another sip of his coffee and wrapped his arm around Rory's shoulder. She snuggled into his coffee enhanced, warm embrace.

"So, Rory, Jess mentioned you a few times while he was down here the last time – but as usual – I was far too preoccupied to pay much attention. What's your story?"

"My story – wow – that's a lofty request," she blushed a little. "I'll be graduating from Yale in May with a B.A. in English. Jess and I met in Stars Hollow, when he came to live with Luke. We bonded over our mutual interest in books. We fell in love four years ago and even though Jess left to visit you and went to Philadelphia, we never forgot each other. I'm sure this sounds cheesy but I don't think we could have. We tried with other people, but it always came back around." She smiled at Jess and looked back at Jimmy.

"Well, Rory, you seem like quite the girl. Jess is lucky to have caught you," Jimmy smiled. "Seriously, Jess. Take care of this one," he whispered to Jess.

"I will," he replied, looking at Rory while he spoke.

--------

**6 months later**

"Oh, my little girl! I remember your little pigtails and skorts like it was yesterday. Now you're getting married. God, I'm old."

"Mom! First of all, I hope and pray you were kidding about that skort business. You had more fashion sense than that, right? Second, you are not old!"

"Are you sure you sure about all of us?"

"More sure than I have ever been about _anything_," she smiled.

"Rory, it's gonna be so hard to let you go," Lorelai fussed with her daughters gorgeous, shoulder-length brown hair.

"You don't have to let me go, Mom. I'm not dying. I'm not even moving overseas. I am getting married and living in Philadelphia with Jess, in the good old U S of A. I'm only gonna be 200 miles away and we both have this remarkable invention called a cell phone. Plus, I'll be here for all the major holidays; Christmas, Thanksgiving, the Bid-a-Basket Festival."

"I know," Lorelai sighed. "It just won't be the same. Plus, I just got you back. It seems like just yesterday you were at Chilton all prim and proper, just figuring out how to be Dean's girlfriend. Now, you are getting married and you've become this amazing, successful woman, Rory." Rory flinched a little at the thought of Dean, especially on her wedding day.

"Somebody raised me right," Rory smiled. "I love you, Mom," she threw her arms around her. Lorelai did the same, but was careful not to exert too much force on Rory's lovely white gown.

"I love you too, sweetie."

"It's just about time to start," Luke poked his head in the door. He saw Rory for the first time in her wedding dress. He opened the door wider and let himself in. "Oh, Rory, you look beautiful."

"Thanks Luke," she smiled, sniffing and brushing back tears. He gave her a hug. It was the beginning of a father-daughter moment for the both of them. Christopher couldn't be there, so Luke was giving her away. He had been more of a father than Christopher. _It was better this way_, she thought.

"Ready to go," Luke offered his arm.

She carefully dried her eyes and took his arm. "Of course," she smiled. Luke and Rory quickly made the walk to the doors that opened into the sanctuary, the music began to play and the rest of the wedding party proceeded in pairs up to the front of the church. Finally, it was her turn. _This is it_, she thought. Luke smiled at her and together they took the first step.

It was a small church, but all of her friends and family had turned out. There were so many guests that some had to stand in the side aisles. As she looked ahead, she saw Jess waiting there for her. She'd never seen him wear anything more formal than a casual suit before. He looked amazingly handsome. She focused back on the steps she was taking, praying that she wouldn't trip. She had nothing to worry about with Luke's support.

When they reached the altar, Luke gently handed her to Jess. Jess looked up and Luke extended his hand. Jess shook it and both men smiled, knowing that this was a very good day. Luke took his seat next to Lorelai.

Jess took both of her hands in his. He reveled in the spectacle of it all. This was really happening. He was really wearing this rented tuxedo; she was really wearing that pure white wedding dress. He was marrying Rory Gilmore; the woman he thought sure he'd lost forever, the woman who'd always believed in him, and the woman he loved more than he ever thought possible. She looked gorgeous. He'd never seen her look more beautiful. It's as if she was almost glowing.

Rory felt as if she was too. When she was a little girl, she'd believed in those fairytale endings, but her relationships after the age of thirteen had often discouraged her. She knew now what was true and what wasn't. Jess wasn't her knight in shining armor. She didn't believe that they existed. What they had was better than a fairytale. It was a partnership, a give and take. It had stood the test of time, always recurring even when they had been stubborn and stood in its way. What they had was love; real, vulnerable, unbreakable love.

Jess lifted her veil as he was instructed to by the preacher.

"Hi," she whispered, beaming up at him.

"Hi," he replied with that familiar dodger smile. "I love you."

In almost painfully slow fashion, he caressed her cheek. Her bright eyes were begging him to kiss her. He did so and they both felt an amazing spark between them.

"May I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Mariano," the preacher boomed. They barely heard it though, wrapped up in the moment. They both knew it would be the happiest moment of their entire lives, honestly.


End file.
